Le Corbeau
by Yuuko Takashi
Summary: "Quel crime avons-nous fait pour mériter de naître ? Alphonse de Lamartine" Tokyo était une ville paisible en apparence jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hinata Shōyō, le Corbeau, terrible tueur à gage qui sévit dans le monde entier. Avec l'association du Corbeau et du Loup pour une mission unique, le calme de Tokyo est révolu pour de bon. C'est la fin d'une ère et le début d'une nouvelle.
1. Le Corbeau et le Loup

**Yo ! J'ai décidé de poster cette fic qui traîne depuis des années sur mon PC. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je l'ai un peu modifié vu qu'elle était assez vielle et que mon style a évolué avec le temps.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour le personnage d'Hinata qui est OOC, parfois. Mais je suis un peu obligé pour respecter la trame de mon histoire.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _De l'herbe verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue. Les brins qui la composaient ployaient sous le vent printanier. Çà et là, on pouvait distinguer des lueurs dorées sur l'immense tapis vert. Au loin, près d'un chêne aux couleurs chatoyantes, une silhouette se dessinait. Un coup de vent balaya le paysage idyllique._

 _Un couloir, du sang qui suintait des murs. Un cri déchira l'air, puis, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. Une autre silhouette, avec un coutelas dans une main. Dans l'autre, la tête d'une femme maintenue fermement par les cheveux. Son visage, déformé par la terreur._

 _Un long frisson d'horreur lui remonta l'échine. Il se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs lugubres qui l'entourait. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il courait pour sauver sa vie du terrible Corbeau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en espérant se sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se tenait devant lui. Un violent sursaut le pris avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux. Le Corbeau était juste devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une lame froide transperça son cœur. Son dernier souffle se perdit dans l'air frais du couloir._

 _Un sourire dément prit place sur le visage du Corbeau. Il mit son index dans la tâche écarlate qui luisait sur le sol avant de le lécher. Un goût métallique se fit sentir, mettant tous ses sens en éveil. Son regard se voila de bonheur. Le liquide rougeâtre coula le long de sa gorge, le faisant frissonner de bien-être. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors que le liquide se répandait dans son corps, le faisant brûler d'un plaisir mortel._

* * *

Hinata Shōyō se réveilla dans un grognement plaintif. Le réveille venait de lui brisait les tympans. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur l'objet qui n'avait rien demandé. Il laissa son regard ambré, encore brumeux, balayer la petite pièce où il se trouvait. Sa chambre était dans de chaudes couleurs pastel. Ses vêtements de la veille jonchaient négligemment sur le sol. Les rideaux à peine fermés laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour qui brûla ses pupilles dilatées.

Un grognement sourd franchit la barrière ses lèvres pour manifester son mécontentement. Il finit par se lever et avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain, esquivant les différents objets qui parcouraient son chemin. Il fallait qu'il range.

Hinata habitait seul dans un petit studio à Shinjuku. Il était arrivé récemment à Tokyo pour une mission qui lui avait été assignée et qu'il devait accomplir en duo.

Il prit sa douche, savourant l'eau chaude qui glissait le long de son corps. Puis, une fois sortit, enfila son uniforme. Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il prit son sac et sortit de chez lui, se dirigeant vers son nouveau lycée.

Le ciel était d'un bleu azur pénétrant, des nuages éparses passaient de temps à autre et camouflaient le soleil d'Avril. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la station de métro. Son lycée était dans le quartier de Nakano qui était voisin de Shinjuku. Il n'avait que trois arrêts avant d'arriver au sien.

En chemin, son téléphone vibra dans son sac. Le roux le sortit pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. _« Le Loup attends dans la tanière. »_. Hinata sourit, alors comme ça son colocataire et maintenant équipier serait le Loup. Ukai ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

Le roux pénétra dans la cours et alla à sa salle de classe. Il avait rencontré le directeur de l'établissement qui lui avait donné ce dot il avait besoin. Il arriva devant la bonne porte où un jeune homme plutôt grand qui portait lui aussi l'uniforme du lycée attendait déjà. Ce dernier lui lança un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur la porte.

Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver et à les faire entrer dans la salle. Hinata jeta vaguement un coup d'œil à ses nouveaux camarades qui venait de se taire à l'entrée du professeur, de la sienne et de celle du jeune homme.

\- Voici deux nouveaux camarades, Hinata Shōyō et Ushijima Wakatoshi. J'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil, sourit joyeusement le professeur.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur leur arrivée au sein du lycée. Il n'y prêta pas attention et alla s'installer à la place qu'on lui avait indiquée, sans un mot pendant que prenait place à côté de lui. Il parcourra les élèves du regard pour trouver le Loup. Il soupira de lassitude avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, parsemé de quelques nuages. Deux nouveaux élèves qui arrivaient quelques semaines après la rentrée, en même temps, c'était assez louche.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Il releva la tête de ses bras qu'il avait croisés un peu plutôt. Il s'étira, finir sa nuit sur une table n'était pas aussi confortable que dans son lit. Une ombre vint lui cacher le soleil. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui osait venir lui ôter sa source de douce chaleur. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il sortit un bout de papier froissé de sa poche. _« Le Corbeau prend son envol. »_.

Son sourire s'élargit. Ukai et ses phrases codées.

\- Hinata Shōyō, enchanté, sourit joyeusement le rouquin.

\- Kageyama Tobio, lui répondit-il froidement, en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. J'emménagerai ce soir, et que les choses soient claires, je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne.

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna à sa place. Le Loup, hein, aussi solitaire que son nom semble-t-il. Il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou ici. Oh oui ! Un rictus malfaisant se peignit sur son visage.

Le calme de Shinjuku était définitivement révolu.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hinata ne vit pas le regard en biais qu'Ushijima lui lança.

Kageyama emménagea le soir même pour que leurs affaires puissent commencer au plus tôt. Hinata et lui ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Il se demandait pourquoi Ukai les avait mis ensemble.

Sur les coups de deux heures et demie, le téléphone d'Hinata sonna. Il eut un sursaut, puis se frotta les yeux. Qui osait le réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Il alluma l'écran pour lire le message. _« Demain, le Loup et le Corbeau chasseront les Pigeons. »._

Les Pigeons ? C'était que ceux-là ?

Il se leva péniblement de son lit pour sortir de sa chambre. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son colocataire.

\- Hey, Loup ! Ukai m'a envoyé un message pour notre premier contrat. Tu ne saurais pas qui sont les Pigeons par hasard ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il soupira de lassitude avant d'arracher sauvagement la couverture de Kageyama. Ce dernier se redressa lentement et attrapa la tête d'Hinata dans sa main avant de la serrer.

\- C'est toi le pigeon. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

Ni Hinata, ni Kageyama ne savaient à qui faisaient référence les pigeons.

Après les cours, ils se rendirent à Ikebukuro où le meilleur informateur de Tokyo et un fournisseur d'arme avaient leur planque. C'était de vieilles connaissances du roux.

Ils allèrent dans un bar où dans un box, deux personnes discutaient. Hinata les reconnut immédiatement.

\- Hey, les gars !

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Les deux interpellés se retournèrent.

\- Oya ! Chibi-chan ! Ça faisait un bail ! fit le premier jeune homme. Oh ! Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul. Le Loup je suppose.

Hinata acquiesça en s'installant pendant que le deuxième garçon lui frottait vigoureusement le crâne.

Bokuto Kōtarō et Kuroo Tetsurō observèrent Kageyama pendant quelques secondes. Celui-ci tourna les talons et sortit en disant que le jeune homme pouvait se débrouiller sans lui et qu'il l'attendrait à l'extérieur.

\- Il est pas sympa ton pote, commenta Bokuto avec une moue.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Il me martyrise tous les jours ! J'ai pas signé pour ça ! couina Hinata dans les bras de Bokuto qui hochait la tête de compréhension.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander, Chibi-chan ? demanda Kuroo, habitué aux scènes de ce genre.

\- Ah, oui ! Tu serais qui sont les pigeons…?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les politiciens dans la pègre. Pourquoi une chose comme ça t'intéresse…?

\- C'est un rapport avec ma mission.

\- Et si on allait continuer cette conversation ailleurs ? proposa Bokuto.

* * *

Dans petite pièce sombre, Ukai Keishin souriait en regardant son écran d'ordinateur. Dessus, on pouvait lire _« Éliminer tous les hommes politiques de Tokyo »_. Ukai relue encore une fois la mission et éclata de rire. Alors comme ça le but de son client était de prendre le contrôle de la capitale –et sûrement du pays aussi–. De toute façon, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, Tokyo était pourrie jusqu'à la racine. Son rire reprit de plus belle. Décidément, les semaines à suivre seraient des plus excitantes. L'association du Corbeau et du Loup sur Tokyo promettait d'être explosive ! Quelle mission intéressante !


	2. Akatsuki Tomoya

**Yo ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Pour l'instant, je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, à peu près, vu que j'ai quelques chapitres de prêts sur mon PC.**

 **Merci à** **14th allen **_(Hey ! Je ne savais pas que le mangaka d'Haikyuu faisait de l'horreur avant, j'ai un peu moins de remord à torturer Hinata maintenant X) et le premier meurtre est pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira)_ **et à** **Auroreborale** _(Yo, sérieusement, tu me demandes à quand la suite ? Tu me connais, j'vais galérer à tenir mes délais mais pour l'instant, j'ai des chapitres d'avance, donc c'est calme. Pour les persos, c'est normal que tu trouves qu'il y ait du mystère, c'est fait exprès ;) tu verras, y'a un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Et puis, comme tu peux le constater, y'a des passages totalement nouveaux comparé à la première version que t'avais lu)_ **pour leur review.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **« L'humanité n'a trouvé à ce jour sa raison d'être que dans le meurtre. Elle ne s'accomplira que dans sa propre destruction. »**_

 _ **Raymond Cousse –**_ _ **L'envers vaut l'endroit**_ _ **(1998)**_

* * *

Hinata était sorti du café avec Kuroo et Bokuto. Ils avaient récupéré Kageyama qui attendaient sur un banc, et étaient partis à l'appartement que partageaient les deux jeunes hommes, pas très loin du café. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

\- Et donc, ta mission, Chibi-chan ? s'enquit Kuroo en regardant de travers Bokuto qui faisait le guignol pour essayer de faire rire Kageyama qu'il trouvait « trop pas cool à faire la gueule ».

\- Ukai-san m'a envoyé « _L_ _e Loup et le Corbeau chasseront les Pigeons._ ». Je suppose que notre mission est d'éliminer les politiciens, comme tu dis, répondit Hinata.

Il y eut un blanc. Même Bokuto avait arrêté ses conneries.

\- Euh… Hinata… fit celui-ci.

Aïe ! Quand il l'appelait par son nom, ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Soit, il avait fait quelque chose de grave. Soit, il avait dit une grosse bêtise.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire « politicien », n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata rougit violemment en hochant la tête. Kuroo et Bokuto étaient en train d'hurler de rire, alors que Kageyama s'empêchait de rigoler même si on voyait la commissure de ses lèvres tressauter.

\- Bro' ! Ce gosse est excellent ! Je savais qu'on avait bien fait de le prendre avec nous, pouffa Bokuto.

\- Hey ! Vous moquez pas de moi ! s'indigna le roux.

\- Désolé, Chibi-chan, ricana Kuroo. Un politicien, c'est quelqu'un qui fait de la politique.

\- Oooh… et il faut qu'on les tue tous…?

\- C'est ce que disait le message d'Ukai-san, dit Kageyama.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous êtes bien payés.

\- Et sinon, t'avais besoin d'armes, Chibi-chan ? questionna Bokuto.

\- Pas moi, Kageyama.

\- Un 7, 62 mm, je pense… un M21 ou n'importe quels autres M14 modifiés devraient faire l'affaire, dit Kageyama. Avec un silencieux.

\- Tu peux trouver ça, Bokuto ? demanda Hinata, tout excité.

\- Evidemment !

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour des trucs en plus et qu'on n'est pas dispo, n'hésite pas à demander à Kenma et Akaashi, okay ?

\- T'inquiète pas, Kuroo. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je mourais.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hinata qui y entra. Il se changea et mit son pyjama avant de regarder l'heure sur son réveil –qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée vu qu'il avait légèrement explosé l'ancien–. Il saisit son téléphone, se jeta sur son lit pour vérifier ses messages. Il en avait reçu deux. Un de Bokuto pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé l'arme que Kageyama avait demandé et qu'il passerait dans le lendemain pour la lui donner. Le deuxième était d'Ukai : _« Demain. 18:30. Akatsuki Tomoya. »_.

Alors ça y est, ils connaissaient enfin leur première cible. Il composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Allô, Kenma ?

 _« Shōyō…?_ s'étonna Kozume Kenma, à l'autre bout du fils. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à cette heure-là ?_ »

Hinata connaissait Kenma depuis aussi longtemps que Bokuto et Kuroo. Et même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux plus vieux, il était toujours resté en contact avec Kenma. Ce dernier travaillait en informatique et pouvait facilement pirater les systèmes les plus protégés pour fournir des informations que Kuroo fournissait à ceux qui étaient prêts à les payer.

\- J'ai une mission à faire en duo avec le Loup. On doit éliminer les Pigeons. Kuroo m'a dit que c'était les politiciens qui s'appelaient comme ça.

« _Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les politiciens, au moins ?_ »

\- Kenmaaa ! T'es pas cool ! Bokuto, Kuroo et Kageyama se sont déjà moqués de moi à cause de ça !

« _Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_ »

\- Tu ne saurais pas où trouver Akatsuki Tomoya à 18:30 demain ?

« _Attends, je regarde_. »

Hinata entendit les bruits de la souris et du clavier de l'ordinateur de Kenma qui devait chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

« _Il sera aux alentours de la Skytree, dans le quartier de Sumida._ »

\- Merci, Kenma !

« _De rien, Shōyō. Aaah, y'a un bâtiment haut juste à côté. Bonne chance pour ta mission._ »

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il n'en voulait pas à Kenma de raccrocher aussi vite. Après tout, il savait que ce dernier n'aimait pas beaucoup parler et préférait de loin passer des heures avec ses jeux vidéo qu'avec des gens.

Le roux se glissa sous ses draps et ferma les yeux.

Une cascade d'eau froide atterrit sur le visage d'Hinata. Il se réveilla en sursaut –et accessoirement trempé–. Le roux vit Fudou au bord de son lit, un saut à la main.

\- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! hurla-t-il, frigorifié.

\- Tu as seulement 20 minutes pour te préparer avant d'être en retard, crétin.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Hinata soupira d'agacement. Ce soir ils avaient leur premier contrat et ils n'avaient même pas réfléchis à comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Enfin, ils en avaient une vague idée vu que Kageyama savait de quelle arme il avait besoin. Il se leva péniblement de son lit pour se préparer. Fallait voir le bon côté des choses, il n'avait pas défoncé son réveil, aujourd'hui.

Ils partirent ensemble au lycée. La journée passait lentement, trop lentement au goût du roux. Il était pressé d'effectuer cet assassinat. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit lui qui tue Akatsuki Tomoya. Il demanderait une mission solo à Ukai pour se faire plaisir. Hinata tourna la tête vers le tableau. Comme le cours d'histoire l'ennuyait, toutes ces dates… ça lui donnait mal à la tête. La fin de l'heure sonna et le professeur les salua avant de quitter la salle. Bien, il était d'élaborer une stratégie pour s'occuper de leur proie. Il chercha Kageyama. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Alors ? Tu sais où on va trouver ce type ?

\- Ouais. Il devrait se trouver aux alentours de la Skytree. Ce n'est pas trop loin de chez nous.

\- Et on fait comment pour s'occuper de lui ?

\- Hé ! Je croyais que t'avais une idée !

\- Moins fort, crétin ! grogna Kageyama en lui mettant un coup pour qu'il la ferme.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux et les regardaient de travers. Surtout Ushijima qui était à côté d'eux. Ils se rapprochèrent au-dessus de la table d'Hinata pour parler plus doucement.

\- Pourquoi t'as demandé un M21 à Bokuto si tu ne savais pas quoi faire pour la mission ?

\- Pour tuer quelqu'un dans un endroit aussi fréquenté, il va forcément falloir qu'on l'ait à distance.

Hinata laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table avant de la relever brusquement.

\- Kenma m'a dit qu'il y avait un bâtiment haut juste à côté.

\- Parfait. On aurait qu'à s'installer là pour l'avoir. Reste juste à savoir comment le localiser.

\- Je m'en occuperai...

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi on m'appelle le corbeau ?

Mais Kageyama n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur professeur de mathématiques entra dans la salle. Il retourna à sa place. Encore une heure à s'ennuyer ! Hinata soupira longuement et reprit sa contemplation du dehors.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée. Hinata rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Kageyama qui se trouvait déjà dans le couloir. Il s'étira, il s'était endormi pendant le cours. Le roux sortit son téléphone pour y regarder l'heure. Il était 16h, ils avaient tout juste le temps de retourner à leur appartement pour prendre l'arme que Bokuto devait venir leur donné dans une demie heure et de repartir vers la Skytree qui était à Sumida, un quartier voisin à Shinjuku. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du lycée et marchèrent le long des rues avant de prendre le métro pour aller à leur arrêt. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez eux où Bokuto attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Le jeunes hommes leur fila une mallette et dit à Kageyama de le payer plus tard avant de filer.

\- Hé ! Chibi-chan ! Akaashi devrait t'appeler pour te dire quelque chose de la part de Kenma ! hurla Bokuto avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Les clés tournèrent dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Kageyama et Hinata. Le téléphone du roux sonna.

\- Allô ? Akaashi ?

« _Salut, Hinata. Kenma m'a dit que tu devais trouver Akatsuki Tomoya tout à l'heure…?_ »

\- Ouais ! Mais je ne sais pas comment le trouver.

« _Il porte un costume gris foncé, porte une gourmette en or blanc au poignet gauche et a une paire de lunette aux montures noires. Il est accompagné d'un homme plutôt grand habillé tout en noir. Tu penses t'en sortir avec ça ?_ »

\- Je pense. Merci, Akaashi. Et remercie Kenma aussi de ma part.

Il raccrocha et partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il n'allait pas aller tuer quelqu'un avec l'uniforme de son lycée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Une fois avoir enfilé des vêtements plus convenable, Hinata prit son 9mm –au cas où, on sait jamais si quelqu'un avait décidé de leur faire la peau– et alla voir où en était Kageyama. Il toqua sur la porte en bois avant de voir cette dernière s'ouvrir sur le brun.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit Kageyama.

Ils sortirent de leur appartement et prirent de nouveau le métro. Ils trouvèrent un moyen de déjouer la sécurité du bâtiment que Kenma lui avait indiqué juste à côté de la Skytree.

Kageyama sortit l'arme de la mallette et commença à l'assembler pendant qu'Hinata montait la garde. Le brun positionna son arme de façon à pouvoir bien viser et s'allongea pour regarder dans le viseur. Hinata regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, ils ne restaient que cinq minutes avant qu'Akatsuki Tomoya ne se pointe. Son regard perçant détailla la foule. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Ils commençaient à prendre une légère teinte noirâtre.

Les horloges indiquaient maintenant dix-huit heures trente quand Hinata aperçut leur cible. Exactement comme Akaashi le lui avait indiqué.

\- Il est là, Loup.

\- Où ?

\- A quarante degrés au Sud de la Skytree, vingt mètre du bâtiment le plus proche. Il est avec une personne en costume noir et lui-même en porte un gris foncé.

Kageyama regarda dans son viseur. Il avait la tête d'Akatsuki Tomoya en plein dedans. Il appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup de feu partit et toucha sa cible qui mourut lorsque la balle lui transperça le crâne. Kageyama rangea son arme et se leva.

\- On y va.

Et il partit, suivit de peu par le roux. En bas, la foule était en panique en voyant le cadavre Hinata prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Ukai.

 _« Le premier pigeon a perdu ses ailes. »_

* * *

Hinata était vraiment de bonne humeur. Il avait demandé à Ukai pour avoir une mission solo et il l'avait eu. Rien ne pourrait briser sa joie. En passant devant la porte d'entrée pour aller à sa chambre, il aperçut une enveloppe qui attendait sur le sol. Elle semblait avoir été passée sous la porte. Le roux haussa les sourcils et s'en saisit. Au dos, il y avait d'écrit « pour le Corbeau » avec une écriture fine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Quelqu'un savait qu'il se trouvait là.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva à l'intérieur trois photos et une feuille manuscrite. Elle déplia la feuille de papier et lu attentivement son contenue qui était très court et concis.

 _« Cher Corbeau, ou Hinata Shōyō devrais-je plutôt dire,_

 _Tu as exactement une semaine pour me remettre la clef que tu tiens de ta famille. Autrement, ces photos vont très vite arriver entre les mains de la police._

 _Je me trouverai sur la colline près des ruines de ton village._

 _Taka »_

Il remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe et prit les photos pour les regarder. Sur les trois clichés, on le voyait en train de tuer quelqu'un. Bon, il semblerait qu'il soit dans la merde.

Le rouquin bailla et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il cacha la lettre sous son matelas.

* * *

 _Un brasier. Voilà à quoi ressemblait sa ville. Du haut de la colline où il avait fuis, il regardait les flammes en contre-bas. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, dévalant, ensuite, ses joues en laissant derrières-elles des sillons brûlants. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Toute sa famille venait de périr dans les flammes qui consumaient la ville. Il tourna le dos aux cendres qui restaient après le passage des flammes dévastatrices et s'enfonça dans la forêt._

 _Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Une douce brise nocturne caressait sa peau. Le clapotis des vagues jouait une jolie mélodie qui flottait dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le sable fin ressemblait à un tapis infinis, menant vers l'inconnu. La lune se reflétait dans l'océan, avec ses compagnons, les astres célestes. La pâle lumière émanant du ciel lui donnait un teint clair, semblable à de la porcelaine. Ses yeux ambrés étaient vides, ternes, dénués de toute volonté, juste emplis d'un voile de tristesse. Les flammes qui dévoraient sa ville, sa famille, ses amis dansaient incessamment dans sa tête, consumant lentement son esprit meurtrit. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Il tomba lourdement dans le sable qui lui parut moins doux. Il avait l'impression que les grains jaunâtres étaient devenus des clous. Il était éreinté, son corps rongé par la fatigue refusait de lui obéir. Son estomac réclamait de quoi retrouver des forces. Sa gorge était douloureusement sèche. Son esprit semblait quitter son corps, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Il plongea dans un sommeil sans fond, hanté par les horreur de la nuit où il avait tout perdu. Lui, un pauvre enfant de quatre ans qui n'avait rien demandé._

 _Le soleil se leva, traçant un voile orangé le long de l'horizon. Il lui fouetta violemment le visage. Il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes pour les refermer immédiatement sous l'agression lumineuse. Il recommença mais plus lentement, cette fois. Il se leva difficilement et épousseta les lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtements. Le bas de son pantalon déchiré et effrité lui arrivait, désormais, au-dessus des genoux. Ses manches avaient brûlées lors de sa fuite, laissant sur ses bras de traces noires. Ses cheveux roux étaient crasseux et en bataille. Il était pitoyable. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rosies._

 _Il avança, titubant, sur la plage. Les vagues venaient lui lécher les pieds de temps à autre. Il marchait, le regard dans le vague._

 _Il errait, sans but._

* * *

 _ **« Ce ne sont jamais que des hommes, et des hommes peuvent prendre goût au meurtre. »**_

 _ **Richard Matheson –**_ _ **Je suis une légende**_ _ **(1954)**_


	3. Taka

**Yo ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, y'aura une nouvelle facette d'Hinata et de nouvelles missions en perspectives. Je précise qu'il y a une scène de torture vers la fin du chapitre. Vous êtes donc prévues.**

 **Merci à** **Nymouria** _(Merci ! Ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira !)_ **pour sa review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Louis Scutenaire a, un jour, dit : « Un secret n'existe que s'il est connu de quelqu'un. »**_

* * *

Hinata observa la plage du haut de la colline, puis baissa les yeux et regarda avec tristesse les ruines d'un village. Pourquoi était-il venu ? S'il donnait la clef à _Taka_ , ils auraient de gros problèmes. De très gros problèmes. Il était partie pendant la nuit. Il soupira, vraiment, ça craint. Le roux entama la descente de la colline pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par _Taka_.

Quand Hinata y arriva, _Taka_ était déjà là. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux ambrés. Il en était sûr, _Taka_ était bel et bien Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ça pouvait difficilement être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ushijima Wakatoshi, commença-t-il, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- La même chose que toi, _Corbeau_. As-tu la clef ?

\- Non. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne te la donnerais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu ignores sa valeur, si t'as reçu des ordres ou si t'es _simplement con_ , mais tu peux toujours aller te faire voir. Si ça t'amuse de me dénoncer à la police, fais-le, je ne te dirai rien. Par contre, tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand tu te retrouveras avec un bon nombre de pointure de la pègre sur le dos. Je travaille avec les meilleurs dans le métier et mes connections ne se limites pas qu'au Japon. Et n'essaye pas de m'attaquer seul, tu risquerais d'y laisser ta _vie_ , asséna Hinata en tournant les talons.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, lança Ushijima.

\- Oh ? Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue. Si tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire, approche je t'attends.

Il sortit une dague de sa manche.

\- Mais tu as intérêt à être au niveau, sinon je vais m'ennuyer et ce serait _vraiment dommage_.

Ushiwaka haussa un sourcil en réponse. Hinata allait l'attaquer pour étancher sa soif de sang quand son téléphone sonna. Il grogna avant de décrocher, décidant d'ignorer Ushijima. Celui qui venait de l'appeler allait l'entendre.

\- Allô…?

« _Salut, Shōyō._ »

\- Kenmaaa ! couina Hinata. Tu me déranges alors que j'allais pouvoir m'amuser…!

« _Désolé, mais c'est urgent. J'ai un message d'Ukai-san pour toi_. »

\- Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas lui-même ?

« _Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je ne veux pas l'être._ »

\- Et ? C'est quoi ce message ?

« _Il m'a dit que tu devais rentrer immédiatement. Il a une mission très importante à te confier avec le Loup et Senryaku._ »

\- Heiiin !? Mais pourquoi tant de cruauté !?

« _Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler dans mes oreilles. Si ça peut te rassurer Nekomata-san a trouvé quelque chose pour toi qu'il a transmis à Ukai-san._ »

-C'est quoi ?

« _Une mission solo_. »

\- Je pars tout de suite !

Hinata raccrocha, hyper joyeux, avant de lancer un regard à Ushijima qui n'avait pas bougé. S'il tuait Hinata alors que la clef était cachée, ce serait la dernière erreur qu'il ferait. On ne la lui pardonnerait pas.

\- Désolé de devoir te fausser compagnie, _mon cher Ushijima Wakatoshi_ , mais une mission m'attends. C'est vraiment dommage, cela aurait été drôle de te torturer, imagina Hinata avec un air rêveur. On se revoit en cours Lundi.

Le roux partit, laissant Ushiwaka seul au pied de la colline. Ushijima le regarda partir. Ce gosse avait un problème mental, sûrement un trouble de la personnalité. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Un peu plus tard, Hinata entra dans son appartement en chantonnant. Il était content d'avoir eu une mission solo. Il se dirigea joyeusement vers la pièce à vivre pour trouver Kageyama sur le canapé avec Tsukishima Kei, connu sous le nom de Senryaku. On sentait la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

\- Salut, Stingyshima, lança Hinata, imperturbable à l'ambiance pesante et rayonnant de joie.

\- Tu cherches les problèmes à peine arrivé, crevette…?

\- Ukai-san vous a dit en quoi consistait la mission ? continua le Corbeau en ignorant le blond.

\- Non, grogna Kageyama. T'auras qu'à lui demander quand il arrivera.

Ukai ne tarda pas à arriver, et s'installa calmement dans le salon après s'être préparé un café.

\- Je vais vous expliquer votre mission. Elle nécessite des experts dans des domaines bien précis. Loup est un tireur de génie et ses tirs de précisions nous seront très utiles. Senryaku est un stratège hors pair avec des capacités de réflexion hors du commun. Quant à toi Corbeau, tu vois tout – surtout ce qui brille et qui te rapporte des sous – et tu es courant de tout. Tu manies les sabres avec une technique sans égale. Vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre domaine. Votre mission est simple, elle consiste à pénétrer dans le Palais Impérial de l'Empereur et de lui dérober une clef USB. Elle doit être effectuée avant deux semaines.

\- C'est tout !? firent Kageyama et Hinata avec des yeux ronds.

\- T'as besoins de nous mettre à trois pour ça !? Tu nous sous-estime ! s'offusqua le roux.

\- Absolument pas. C'est vous qui sous-estimé la défense du Palais Impériale, mais je pense Senryaku a compris de quoi il en retourne. Je pense, aussi, que vous avez les contacts nécessaires pour la mener à bien. Crevette, viens. Il faut que je te donne les détails de ta mission.

\- J'arrive !

Ils partirent dans la cuisine et Ukai ferma la porte pour être sûr que Kageyama et Tsukishima n'entendent pas ce qui allait ce dire. Le faux blond expliqua toute sa mission à Hinata qui abordait un air de plus en plus pressé à l'idée de l'effectuer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finir, ils sortirent de la cuisine.

\- Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne journée, les gamins !

Et Ukai sortit de l'appartement de la même façon qu'il était rentré.

\- Quand vous aurez une idée faites-moi signe, fit Hinata en partant, encore plus heureux que quand il était arrivé. Je vais voir avec Kenma ou Kuroo si je peux avoir des infos.

Ukai lui avait donné pour mission d'extraire des informations de Nakagawa Bunta. Il pourrait rendre service à son boss et en même temps, il se ferait plaisir avec une petite séance de torture. C'était une bonne idée qu'avait le commendataire de cette mission.

Le rouquin passa la soirée et une partie de la nuit à faire des recherches sur internet et à passer des coups de fils à droite et à gauche pour sa mission solo et celle avec Kageyama et Tsukishima. Quelqu'un allait s'occuper d'attraper Nakagawa Bunta pour lui, il n'aurait qu'à ce servir.

Hinata s'étira longuement après s'être réveillé de sa grasse matinée bien méritée. Il avait passé la soirée à courir après des informations pour leur mission, et il avait déjà pas mal d'idées. Kenma et Kuroo l'avaient pas mal aidé avec toutes les informations auxquelles ils avaient accès. Ça avait été assez simple de trouver un plan du Palais Impérial. Mais le choix de la stratégie restait pour Tsukishima. Il était le plus apte à les guider vers la réussite sans les faire foncer droit dans un mur. Kageyama et lui étaient trop spontanés pour ça.

Le roux sortit de son lit et tira les rideaux avant de fermer les yeux. La lumière éclatante de rayons de soleil lui brûlait la rétine. Un grognement remonta le long de sa gorge, il _détestait_ la lumière. Ça ne faisait que l'aveugler.

Le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il avait super faim. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait pas un rat. Kageyama avait l'air d'être sortit vu qu'aucun son ne sortait de nulle part. Il prit un bol, du lait et des céréales et s'installa à table pour manger. Il espérait que Kageyama rentrerait bientôt pour lui faire part des informations qu'il avait eues. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça au lycée parce que ça serait trop risqué. Surtout qu'avec Ushiwaka qui les espionnerait sûrement, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Une fois le ventre remplis, Hinata prit une feuille et un stylo pour écrire tout ce qu'il savait et pouvoir le transmettre à Tsukishima sans avoir à lui parler.

Hinata ne fit pas attention aux heures qui défilaient, et rapidement, Kageyama fut de retour.

\- Tu as récolté des informations ? demanda le Corbeau.

\- Non, y'a déjà Tsukishima et toi pour s'occuper de ça.

\- …

\- …

\- … j'ai réussi à avoir un plan du Palais Impérial, l'emplacement des gardes, les zones à éviter et l'endroit où se trouve ce que l'on doit voler. Je vais tout transmettre à Senryaku pour nous prépare un plan sûr. Une dernière petite chose, méfies-toi d'Ushijima Wakatoshi. Je ne sais pas qui a embauché ce type, mais il sait qui on est. Il n'est pas assez expérimenté pour pouvoir rivaliser avec nous mais il a des cartes en mains qui pourraient nous détruire. Reste sur tes gardes. Sinon, il faudrait faire la mission au Palais Impérial avant la fin de cette semaine parce que la semaine prochaine, on doit s'occuper de Hatori Satoshi. Et cette fois, _tu_ trouves les informations qu'il faut pour le coincer.

Kageyama haussa les épaules et partit dans sa chambre. Des fois, il se demandait si Hinata n'était pas bipolaire, voir schizophrène. Il était du genre naïf, innocent et un peu stupide dans la vie de tous les jours, mais il changeait brusquement de personnalité lorsqu'il était question de mission et d'assassinat. C'était déroutant. Il ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à ce changement de comportement de son partenaire.

* * *

\- T'as pris ton temps, Hinata ! hurla Lev Haiba en voyant le roux arriver dans le conteneur où Bokuto et Akaashi entreposaient des armes. Yaku-san va me taper parce que je vais arriver en retard !

\- Désolé, Lev, s'excusa Hinata. J'avais un problème avec mon colocataire.

\- Kageyama Tobio, c'est ça…? Kenma-san m'en a parlé. Ton colis est dans le fond. Amuses-toi bien !

Lev partit rapidement en faisant des grands signes de mains. Le roux partit vers l'endroit que le russe lui avait indiqué. Il y trouva Nakagawa Bunta en train de dormir. Lev avait dû utiliser des somnifères.

Du haut de son mètre soixante-deux, Hinata balança le corps de homme qui devait faire trois fois sa corpulence avec aisance. Il fit craquer son cou avant de sortir un poignard d'une caisse avant de le planter dans la main de l'homme pour le réveiller. Ce dernier hurla de douleur.

\- Debout, gros lard ! J'ai des questions pour toi.

Le pire côté de sa personnalité venait de surgir. Seules les personnes avec qui il avait grandi étaient au courant de cette facette de lui, et ils l'évitaient tous comme la peste. C'était pour ça que Lev avait fui. Peut-être que Yaku l'attendait vraiment, peut-être pas. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient approché quand il était comme ça étaient mortes. Il était normal que ceux au courant ne veuillent pas l'approcher dans ce cas-là. Aucun d'eux n'avait testé.

\- Q-q-qui êtes… vous…? balbutia Nakagawa Bunta.

\- Ton pire cauchemar.

Hinata prit un scalpel dans la caisse, ses yeux virant totalement au noir. Il s'accroupit à côté de sa proie.

\- Première question, souffla le roux en faisant glisser la lame du scalpel sur le bras de Nakagawa, ce qui déchira son vêtement. Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ?

\- Per-perso-so-sonne, pleurnicha de peur l'homme.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Il enfonça le scalpel dans la chair de l'homme avec un certain amusement. Du sang commença à couler sur la peau graisseuse de Nakagawa.

\- Je répète ma question : pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ?

\- Pour… pour… Otonashi… Watanabe…

\- Qui est ?

Hinata adorait les interrogatoires. Il avait une parfaite occasion de torturer quelqu'un pour son propre compte tout en rendant service, le plus souvent, à Ukai et Nekomata, le chef de Kuroo et Kenma.

Il fouilla dans la caisse pour en sortir une pince. Il l'observa attentivement en attendant une réponse qui tardait à arriver. Il l'ouvrit et la referma sur l'ongle du pouce de sa victime. Il tira lentement dessus.

\- Je n'aime pas attendre. Qui est Otonashi Watanabe ?

Nakagawa hurla de douleur en regardant avec horreur son ongle partir de son doigt.

\- C-c-c-c'est le… le patron… d'une multinationale…

\- Quelle multinationale ?

Il lui enleva l'ongle de l'index tout aussi lentement.

\- Otonashi Corporation...

\- Pourquoi il te paye ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Je reformule, fit Hinata en arrachant l'ongle du majeur avec violence. Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail pour lui ?

\- Il… il me fait entrer comme… comme conseiller… d'hommes politiques pour…

Le roux retira l'ongle de l'annulaire. Simple envie.

\- Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Je conseille les politiciens pour lui… sanglota Nakagawa. Je dois les… inciter à investir… dans son entreprise…

Hinata posa la pince, ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à continuer avec. Ça l'avait lassé. Il lui retira quand même son dernier ongle. Pour le côté esthétique. Il reprit le scalpel.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en faisant passer la lame du scalpel du bras au coup de sa proie.

\- … ils ont refusé…

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant que trop de sang s'échappait du cou de Nakagawa. Zut ! Ça recommençait.

\- … ils ont dit que… ça n'a aucun intérêt… Otonashi-sama a décidé de se veng…

Hinata soupira. Il prit le pouls de l'homme avant de se redresser. Il était mort. C'était toujours le même problème. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, sa victime mourait avant d'avoir livré toutes les informations qu'elle avait. Il s'était encore laissé avoir par sa soif de sang. Nekomata allait l'engueuler en personne. Il ne passerait ni par Ukai, ni par Kenma. Et ça allait faire mal. Très mal. Nekomata avait beau être vieux, il restait particulièrement en forme quand il devait recadrer des gosses qui faisaient mal leur boulot.

Hinata composa un numéro après avoir sorti son téléphone. Après quelques tonalités, on décrocha.

« _Crevette…?_ »

\- Ukai-san, j'ai fini. Il faudrait venir faire le ménage.

* * *

 _Le temps changeait. Il avait réussi à traîner son frêle corps le long de la plage._ _Le ciel commençait à se voiler et la mer à s'agiter. Il avait gagné une falaise qui longeait la mer. Il s'était levé avec difficulté. Debout sur la corniche surplombant l'océan, il regardait la tempête arriver. Le vent faisait ployer les arbres de la forêt sous sa force titanesque. Des vagues venaient grignoter la roche de la falaise, alors que des gouttelettes, par dizaines, s'échappaient des nuages grisâtres qui obstruaient le ciel._ _Un éclair avait fendu le ciel._ _Les éléments commençaient lentement à se déchaîner._

 _Il se laissa tomber contre un des arbres de la forêt. Il ne devait pas avoir parcouru beaucoup de mètres entre son village en ruines et cette falaise. Le paysage était le même. La forêt. La mer. Une colline. Il avait l'impression que tout se ressemblait. Ça lui donnait la nausée. La tête lui tournait et la pluie était en train de le geler jusqu'à l'os. Il allait finir par mourir, comme sa famille._

 _Il avait regardé ce qui était accroché à son poignet depuis qu'il avait fui du brasier qui était devenu son village. C'était une petite clef manufacturée en or et sertie de pierreries. Il ignorait ce qu'elle ouvrait, mais il savait une chose : il ne devait la laisser à personne, sous aucun prétexte._

 _Il s'était relevé difficilement et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt. Une lueur nouvelle était apparue dans ses yeux d'ambre. Il était déterminé._

 _Il errait, de nouveau. Mais avec un but._

 _Protéger cette clef. Au péril de sa vie._

* * *

 _ **« La torture des autres est peu auprès de celle qu'on subit soi-même. »**_

 _ **Adrienne Maillet –**_ _ **La vie tourmentée de Michel Rôbal**_ _ **(1947)**_


	4. La clef USB

_**« La discrétion est le plus habile des calculs. »**_

 _ **Honoré de Balzac –**_ _ **La fille aux yeux d'or**_ _ **(1834)**_

* * *

\- Alors, Chibi-chan ? Prêts à se faire engueuler ? s'enquit Kuroo avec amusement quand Hinata entra dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui tira la langue.

\- Bonne chance, crevette, se moqua Yaku en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Pourquoi vous faites tous comme si j'allais mourir…? chouina le roux en allant s'asseoir en face d'eux.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas…? ricana Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san, tu es mal placé pour parler, dit Akaashi en lisant son livre. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier…?

\- Mais ! Akaaashi ! T'es pas cool !

Kenma eut un soupir blasé en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

Nekomata entra dans la pièce.

\- Hinata… grogna-t-il.

Le jeune homme eut un frisson d'horreur et détourna le regard. Nekomata s'était poster en face de lui et le regardait avec un air sévère. Et derrière Nekomata, Kuroo et Bokuto était pliés de rire, alors que Kenma se contentait de jouer sur sa console et Akaashi de continuer à lire son livre. Même Yaku était en train de se moquer de lui dans un coin de la pièce. Heureusement que Lev n'était pas là. Trop de gens se seraient foutus de lui en même temps.

C'était vraiment injuste quand même ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas su se retenir et qu'il avait fini par tuer Nakagawa Bunta sans le faire exprès.

\- Hinata, c'est la combientième fois que tu me fais ce coup-là ? gronda Nekomata en tirant l'oreille du roux pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! couina-t-il en réponse. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

\- Tu vas faire attention à ne pas faire exprès, la prochaine fois ! C'est toujours le même problème. Tu ne peux pas te retenir, un peu ?

Hinata se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

\- Désolé.

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, marmonna Kenma. On sait tous qu'il a des troubles bipolaires.

Un silence accueillit la remarque de Kenma. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient tous au courant pour les troubles bipolaires d'Hinata, mais ils préféraient ne pas faire mention de l'instabilité psychologique de roux devant tout le monde. Parfois, il était quand même nécessaire de le rappeler. Hinata avait souvent tué des gens sous une simple pulsion quand il ne se maîtrisait pas encore. Il lui arrivait toujours de perdre le contrôle.

\- Effectivement. Tu n'as pas arrêté de prendre tes médicaments, au moins ?

\- Non, je les prends toujours.

\- J'espère que tu as réussi à soutirer des informations utiles à Nakagawa Bunta.

\- Oui ! Je sais qui a demandé la mission que Loup et moi devons effectuer à Ukai-san ! C'est le patron d'une multinationale, Otonashi Watanabe. Il a demandé cette mission à Ukai-san pour se venger des politiciens qui ne voulaient pas investir dans son entreprise.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Ce mec est con.

\- Merci d'avoir exprimé la pensée générale, Kuroo, ricana Yaku.

\- De rien, Yakkun.

\- Sinon, Nekomata-san, fit Hinata, vous connaissez Ushijima Wakatoshi ?

\- Ça ne me dit rien, pourquoi ?

\- Il sait qui je suis et il en a après la clef.

\- Kenma, tu t'en occupes.

\- … d'accord…

Nekomata se tourna ensuite vers Bokuto. Akaashi avait pris le large, le laissant seul face au vieil homme.

\- Bokuto…

\- Oui…? répondit-il d'une toute petite voix en se ratatinant sur son siège.

\- Tu as cassé une caisse de nouvelle cargaison…?

\- C'était pas ma faute…

Hinata ricana.

Chacun son tour.

* * *

\- Alors ? T'as trouvé quelque chose sur Hatori Satoshi ? demanda Hinata, la bouche pleine de céréales.

\- Il travaille à Shibuya, répondit Kageyama en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. On devrait l'avoir dans son bureau. Il prend une pause tous les jours à la même heure, quinze heures trente. Il nous suffit d'infiltrer son bâtiment et de l'y tuer. Mais on ne peut pas y aller deux. Il faut que ce soit toi qui y aille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme Tsukishima l'a dit, bien que tu sois très bruyant, quand il s'agit de mission, t'es vraiment calme et silencieux. C'est à toi d'y aller.

Kageyama lui envoya un papier et il partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Hinata s'en saisit pour constater que c'était une photo de sa cible. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Après Nakagawa Bunta, il allait bien s'occuper avec Hatori Satoshi.

Il finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et attrapa son sac pour rejoindre Kageyama qui étaient à l'entré, près à partir au lycée. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Le week-end avait été très pris. Ils ne leur restaient que la mission au Palais Impérial ce soir et Hatori Satoshi Vendredi.

Quand Kageyama et Hinata entrèrent dans leur salle de classe, la première chose qu'ils perçurent fut le regard perçant d'Ushijima qui les dévisageait. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le jeune homme en ait après Kageyama, mais par soucis de sécurité, ils faisaient quand même attention.

Leur journée de cours s'était passé sans encombre et dès que la sonnerie retentit, ils prirent le large pour rentrer chez eux où Tsukishima les attendait. Ils mirent en place leur plan pour voler la clef USB au Palais Impérial.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils débutèrent leur mission. Tsukishima était resté à leur appartement pour tout superviser depuis son ordinateur. Kageyama était sur un toit près du palais impérial, le M21 qu'il avait de Bokuto en main. Hinata était accroupi sur le toit du Palais Impérial, juste au-dessus d'une fenêtre. Tsukishima avait décidé que c'était lui qui devait y entrer, parce qu'il était plus petit et plus discret que Kageyama et lui qui étaient plus grands. Ukai leur avait filé des oreillettes pour qu'ils puissent communiquer sans se faire remarquer pendant l'infiltration.

Tsukishima donna le départ. Hinata força la fenêtre qui se trouvait sous lui et l'ouvrir doucement. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du Palais Impérial sous le regard de Kageyama qui surveillait les arrières du roux. Il était entré dans une pièce déserte assez grande. Il semblait y en avoir pas mal dans le Palais. Ils les avaient toutes repérées sur les plans pour pouvoir les utiliser à leur avantage. Hinata devait simplement suivre les indications de Tsukishima pour se diriger. Il ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte et pénétra silencieusement dans le couloir qu'il traversa en longeant le mur.

« _À la prochaine intersection tourne à gauche_ , dit Tsukishima. _Y'a les gardes qui font leu ronde dans le couloir de droite._ »

\- Roger, murmura Hinata.

Il continua son chemin en suivant avec attention les directives de Tsukishima. Il arriva très rapidement au bureau où se trouvait ce qu'ils convoitaient. Seul petit problème, la porte était verrouillée.

\- … je n'ai jamais forcé de serrure, annonça Hinata.

« _Crétin !_ grinça Kageyama. »

On entendit distinctement le soupire affligé de Tsukishima dans l'oreillette.

« _Utilise ton poignard. Mets-le dans la serrure et tourne jusqu'à ce que la porte se déverrouille._ »

\- Ça va vraiment fonctionner ? marmonna le rouquin, dubitatif.

« _Avec un peu de chance, peut-être._ »

Hinata sortit sa dague et fit comme Tsukishima lui avait dit, la langue entre les dents de concentration. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui jusqu'à ce que le blond le lui fasse remarquer.

\- Qui est là ? demanda le garde en avançant dans le couloir vers la porte, s'éclairent avec une lampe torche.

Heureusement pour lui, Hinata avait eu le temps de se cacher. Le garde continua sa ronde en ne trouvant rien de suspect et le roux put retourner forcer la serrure qui finit miraculeusement par s'ouvrir. Hinata y entra. C'était un bureau assez grand avec plein d'étagères débordantes de paperasse. Il fouilla tous les tiroirs de la pièce mais ne trouva aucune clef USB.

\- Y'a rien.

« _T'as pensé à regarder si y'avait un faux fond, crétin ?_ grogna Kageyama. »

\- Ah… bien vu…

Il s'empressa de vérifier une fois de plus tous les tiroirs et comme Kageyama l'avait dit, l'un deux avait un faux fond.

\- Je l'ai, chuchota Hinata. Je peux faire demi-tour ?

« _Vas-y dès que t'as tout remis en ordre. Et débrouille-toi pour refermer la porte à clef. Et dépêche-toi. Y'a aucun garde pour l'instant_ , répondit Tsukishima. »

Une fois tout remis à sa place, il fit demi-tour. Le retour se fit sans encombre et Hinata put facilement rejoindre Kageyama.

\- Mission accomplie, sourit le roux en brandissant la clef USB.

* * *

Hinata en venait encore à se demander ce qu'il faisait au centre commercial, dans un magasin de chaussures en compagnie de ses amis. Kenma et Akashi avaient l'air aussi ravis que lui d'être là. Seuls Kuroo et Bokuto étaient enthousiastes. Enfin, il leur en fallait peut pour être heureux. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

\- T'as vu ces chaussures, bro' !? s'exclama Bokuto. Elles sont super classes !

\- Avec toi, tout est super classe, répondit Kuroo, blasé. Par contre, je croyais que c'était les armes, l'histoire de ta vie.

\- C'est lui, l'histoire de ma vie, couina Bokuto en se jetant sur Akaashi qui resta parfaitement stoïque.

\- Lâche-moi, Bokuto-san.

\- Mais Akaaashi ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

\- Bro', t'es trop bruyant, soupira Kuroo. T'es en train de nous afficher.

\- T'as pas besoin de lui pour ça, commenta Kenma, les yeux rivés sur sa PSP.

\- Oya ? Oya, oya ? fit Bokuto.

\- Oya, oya, oya ? ajouta Kuroo.

\- Vous êtes stupides…? dit Kenma.

\- Je crois qu'ils essayent de te faire passer un message, supposa Akaashi.

\- Je ne comprends pas le langage des abrutis.

\- Bro' ! Il faut que tu refasses l'éducation de ton enfant, il n'a aucun respect pour ses aînés !

\- Je ne suis pas son enfant, râla Kenma en fronçant les sourcils de concentration pour battre le boss de fin de niveau, Hinata penché par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Kenma, mon enfant, commença solennellement Kuroo, écoute tonton Bokuto et prends exemple sur Akaashi. Il est respectueux, lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…?

\- Tu as accepté de les accompagner…? proposa innocemment Hinata.

\- Ils m'ont forcé à les accompagner, Shōyō. Je n'ai jamais accepté d'aller avec eux.

\- Comment ils ont réussi à te convaincre de venir, d'ailleurs ? demanda Akaashi alors que Bokuto et Kuroo étaient allés admirer une autre paire de chaussures. Tu ne devais pas aller en cours ?

\- J'ai une mission cet après-midi, donc on a décidé de ne pas aller au lycée et Kageyama veut qu'on aille voir un de ses amis avant la mission.

\- Pourquoi aller voir un ami avant une mission ? marmonna Kenma. C'est stupide.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a besoin de cet ami pour la mission, supputa Akaashi avant de grimacer en voyant Bokuto faire le clown avec une chaussure au bout de chaque bras qu'il agitait dans tous les sens. Bokuto-san, tu vas casser quelque chose et tu vas pleurer quand tu devras le rembourser.

Ce dernier fit la moue en reposant les chaussures.

\- Akaashi, serais-tu la mère de Bokuto ? se moqua Hinata.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir et préféra s'occuper de Kenma et son niveau qu'il venait encore de recommencer à cause d'un boss trop coriace.

\- Chibi-chan ! appela Kuroo. T'en penses quoi de celles-là ?

Le jeune homme pointait du doigt une paire de rangers qui plut énormément à Hinata même s'il ne le montra pas.

\- Elles sont biens. Pourquoi me demander mon avis ?

\- Bro' ! On les prend ! Chibi-chan est d'accord.

\- Cool !

Kuroo et Bokuto payèrent la paire de chaussure à Hinata qui en fut plus que gêné. Ils avaient décidé de lui offrir un cadeau pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Ils finirent par sortir du magasin au plus grand soulagement des vendeurs et des clients. Ils se séparèrent devant la boutique. Juste après, il rejoignit Kageyama au lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Celui-ci était déjà présent et buvait une brique de lait. Il regarda Hinata arriver avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un sac ? questionna le brun. T'es allé faire du shopping, ou quoi ?

\- C'est dans l'idée, lui répondit le roux. On y va ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce que faisait ce crétin ne le concernait pas. Ils passèrent le chemin entre le centre commercial et leur destination à se lancer des piques et à se disputer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une certaine maison, Kageyama sonna à la porte. Un jeune homme châtain leur ouvrit.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es besoin de moi, Tobio-chan ! s'exclama moqueusement Oikawa Tōru avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait que Kageyama allait venir le voir.

\- Tu peux arrêter de l'emmerder deux secondes, Shittykawa ? grogna Iwaizumi Hajime, juste derrière lui, avec un air exaspéré. Pour une fois qu'il te demande un service, le fais pas chier.

\- C'est normal qu'il me demande un service, Iwa-chan ! Je suis tellement génial !

\- Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, salua Kageyama en s'inclinant.

Iwaizumi se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Kageyama avait trainé Hinata chez une de ses connaissances. Oikawa jouait dans un théâtre quand il n'était pas au lycée et qu'il ne jouait pas au volley et Iwaizumi était toujours avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il jouait au volley. Donc, ça ne l'avait pas étonné de trouver Iwaizumi chez Oikawa. Et bien qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux Kageyama depuis le collège, ils n'étaient absolument pas au courant de ses activités extrascolaires. S'ils avaient su que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire aiderait à un crime, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas fait.

\- T'es venu avec quelqu'un ? s'étonna Oikawa. C'est qui ce nain ?

\- J'suis pas petit ! s'énerva Hinata.

\- C'est Hinata, mon colocataire.

\- Oï, Crappykawa ! Ne laisse pas les gens sur le paillasson !

\- Je fais ce que je veux chez moi !

Iwaizumi arriva de derrière Oikawa et l'attrape pas le col de son vêtement avant de le tirer pour libérer le passage à Kageyama et Hinata. Le châtain s'était mis à râler des « Iwa-chan est méchant ! » ou des « T'es pas ma mère, Iwa-chan ! ». L'exubérance d'Oikawa rappelait à Hinata le comportement un peu gamin de Bokuto.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et les fauteuils du salon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tobio-chan ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

\- J'ai besoin qu'Hinata devienne méconnaissable.

\- Chibi-chan ? Pourquoi ?

Hinata fit la moue. C'était Kuroo et Bokuto qui l'appelaient comme ça, normalement.

\- Il faut le déguiser. Vous êtes le meilleur, Oikawa-san. Je compte sur vous.

\- Si c'est mon adorable petit kouhaï qui me le demande, je ne peux pas refuser.

Iwaizumi se retint d'insulter encore une fois Oikawa, il venait de se faire retourner en deux secondes par Kageyama. C'était désespérant.

Oikawa s'appliqua et se donna à fond pour déguiser une Hinata. Quand il eut fini, les deux jeunes hommes remercièrent le châtain et partirent. Ils se séparèrent. Kageyama rentra chez eux et Hinata partit pour Shibuya.

Il prit le métro et marcha pendant une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment où Hariri Satoshi travaillait. Hinata y pénétra. Il portait une perruque brune et des lentilles bleues. Oikawa l'avait aussi maquillé pour lui éviter d'être reconnu. Il ne se reconnaissait même pas en se voyant dans un miroir.

Il traversa tranquillement les couloirs comme s'il était dans son environnement. Grâce à un plan que Kageyama lui avait fourni, il savait exactement où Hatori Satoshi lors de sa pause. Il avait aussi mémorisé toutes les positions des caméras de surveillance. Il savait exactement où aller pour tuer Hatori dans se faire remarquer.

Il attendit une demi-heure que Hatori prenne sa pause. Il profita de ce temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire à l'homme pour l'entraîner dans le coin où il pourrait le tuer sans problème. Quand il vu Hatori Satoshi entrer dans la salle commune où il y avait la machine à café, Hinata passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers lui en abordant un visage joyeux.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, vous êtes Monsieur Hatori ?

\- Oui, répondit l'homme avec un ton hautain. Vous êtes…?

\- Je suis Nakagawa Bunta. J'ai était envoyé par Otonashi Watanabe pour vous transmettre quelque chose. Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Hatori hausa les épaules.

\- Faîtes vite.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce serait très rapide.

Hinata entraîna Hatori dans un angle mort des caméras qu'il avait remarqué en analysant les plans du bâtiment. L'endroit était désert. Il s'arrêta.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant à son tour.

\- Vous dire adieux, sourit froidement Hinata.

Il sortit un poignard de sa manche et tranche la gorge de l'homme.

« _Le deuxième pigeon vient de s'écraser._ »

* * *

 _Tout était calme, silencieux. Tellement que cela en devenait angoissant. Seules les gouttes de pluie qui ricochaient sur le sol et les arbres brisaient ce silence oppressant. Il avançait dans ce bois où tout se ressemblait. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et de l'espace. Depuis quand avait-il quitté son village ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé autre chose que les quelques fruits qu'il trouvait dans les arbres sur son chemin ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas bu autre chose que l'eau de pluie qui tombait sans arrêt ?_

 _Il grelottait de froid. L'eau qui lui ruisselait dessus avait réussi à lui glacer les os. Il se demandait s'il allait encore tenir longtemps._

 _Il avait faim._

 _Il avait soif._

 _Il avait froid._

 _Il était fatigué._

 _Il n'avait plus la force de continuer._

 _La pluie s'était finalement arrêtée. Ça l'avait soulagé. Le soleil était réapparut et le réchauffait, séchant au passage les lambeaux qui lui faisaient office de vêtements. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait marché avant qu'une silhouette ne se découpe devant lui, parmi celle des arbres qui lui semblaient tous austères. C'était un enfant qui devait être un peu plus vieux que lui. Il semblait l'avoir vu._

 _\- Hé ! Viens voir, Bokuto ! Y'a quelqu'un là ! hurla la voix de l'enfant._

 _\- Hey, hey, hey ! J'arrive, bro' ! lui répondit celle d'un autre._

 _\- Oï ! Chibi-chan, tu m'entends ? Réponds !_

 _Il s'était effondré. La voix inquiète de l'enfant lui paraissait lointaine mais un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres._

 _Enfin. Il apercevait enfin une lueur d'espoir sur son chemin._

 _Peut-être qu'il était sauvé, maintenant…?_

* * *

 _ **« L'espoir c'est dangereux. L'espoir peut rendre un homme fou. »**_

 _ **Frank Darabont –**_ _ **Les évadés**_ _ **(1994)**_


	5. Demons

**Yo ! On approche à grand pas de la fin de cette fic et comme vous pourrez le constater ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres.**

 **Encore merci à** **Nymouria** _(Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette fic ! Et comme tu l'as deviné, les passage en italiques sont bien un flashback sur Hinata. J4espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !)_ **.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **«**_ _ **I want to hide the truth**_

 _ **I want to shelter you**_

 _ **But with the beast inside**_

 _ **There's nowhere we can hide**_ _ **»**_

 _ **Imagine**_ _ **Dragons**_ _ **–**_ _ **Demons**_ _ **,**_ _ **Night**_ _ **Visions**_ _ **(2012)**_

* * *

 _Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, un mal de tête lui martelant violemment le crâne. La lumière artificielle de la pièce lui brûla la rétine le forçant à refermer ses yeux. Il en était venu à haïr la lumière tellement elle avait été absente pour lui ces derniers jours. Pour lui, seules les ténèbres étaient restées. C'était son seul compagnon. Autrement, il était seul. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour survivre. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent._

 _Il essaya d'analyser son environnement. Il était allongé dans un lit, un drap sur lui. Il avait chaud et avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage de coton. Il était bien. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il ne voulait plus bouger. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il sentait le métal froid de la clef sur sa peau. Il était soulagé. Il l'avait toujours avec lui, autour de son cou. Il entendait des bruits de pas et des voix à côté de lui. Elles lui paraissaient un peu lointaines, mais il arrivait clairement à les distinguer. Il reconnut celles des deux garçons qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt. Il se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce._

 _Il était dans une chambre très sobre. Les murs étaient de couleurs claires et vierges de tout ornement. Il y avait juste une porte et une fenêtre avec un rideau à moitié tiré. Il put constater qu'il faisait nuit. Une nuit nuageuse. Une nuit sans lune. Une nuit sombre. Où était-il ? Depuis quand était-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé dans cet endroit ? Quel jour était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait lâchement fui de son village ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça lui donnait le tournis. Il voulait parler pour demander des réponses aux personnes présentes dans la pièce mais il en était incapable. Sa gorge était tellement sèche et nouée que même s'il avait voulu hurler, ses cordes vocales ne le lui auraient certainement pas permis. Il se sentait toujours aussi faible, la soif et la faim le tiraillaient et se faisaient ressentir dans tout son corps._

 _Il ferma de nouveau ses yeux, incapable de lutter contre la lourdeur de ses paupières et la faiblesse de son corps. Il était pitoyable._

 _\- Hé, le vieux ! s'exclama la voix du garçon qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. Je crois qu'il est réveillé. Je l'ai vu ouvrir les yeux._

 _\- Moi aussi ! approuva la deuxième voix qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt. Ça veut dire qu'il est vivant ?_

 _La porte de la pièce grinça doucement et des bruits de pas retentir dans la chambre. Une chaise racla le sol près du lit._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant. Et toi, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, sale gosse mal élevé, grommela une voix qui semblait appartenir à un vieil homme. Sortez de là et allez-vous coucher._

 _Des exclamations se firent entendre avant que la porte ne se ferme et que les bruits ne se fassent plus étouffés. Le silence revint. Ce silence lourd et oppressant qui l'avait accompagné depuis son départ. Ce silence désagréable et angoissant qui l'avait rendu fou. Ce silence froid et morbide qui l'avait enfermé dans son étau cruel et sordide. Son souffle se fit irrégulier. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui arriver._

 _\- Oï, gamin, ne me fais pas une crise de panique, avertit la voix du vieil homme._

 _\- Où suis-je…? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, usée par la soif._

 _\- Chez moi. Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?_

 _Il déglutit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il posa son regard sur le vieil homme._

 _\- Hinata… souffla-t-il. Hinata Shōyō…_

 _\- Hinata, quel âge as-tu ?_

 _\- Quatre ans…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul dans cette forêt ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait tout seul dans cette forêt…? Il se le demandait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans son village pour y mourir avec sa famille ? Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Ça lui aurait évité bien des souffrances. Il n'aurait pas eu à s'user les jambes et les pieds à traverser une plage, à gravir une colline et à déambuler dans une forêt sans fin. Il n'aurait pas eu son estomac vide et sa gorge douloureuse à le faire trébucher tous les deux pas. Il n'aurait pas eu la peau et les os gelés par la pluie glacée qui l'avait battu sans répit._

 _Du haut de ses quatre ans, il avait perdu la vision innocente et naïve du monde que tout enfant de son âge avait. Il prenait du recul sur sa situation, la trouvant pathétique. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir de cette façon ? Pourquoi son village avait-il été mis à feu et à sang ? Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi son village ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Il était perdu.  
Le monde était si cruel._

 _\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… je ne veux pas savoir... je ne veux plus savoir..._

 _Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas triste. Il ne l'était plus. Il ne le serait sûrement plus jamais. Il était juste blasé, comme absent de son propre corps. Il ne pleurerait pas sur son sort. Il ne pleurerait plus jamais sur son sort. Ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité de s'apitoyer ainsi. Il avancerait ou il mourrait._

 _\- Tu as faim ? demanda doucement le vieil homme comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer._

 _Il acquiesça. La faim était en grande partie responsable de son état de fatigue plus qu'avancé et de la faiblesse de son corps. Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce. Il le regarda partir et fermer la porte, la laissant légèrement entre-ouverte. Il amena difficilement l'une de ses mains au-dessus de son visage pour l'observer. Elle était pâle. Elle était petite, fine et surtout très maigre, squelettique. Elle était sale. Elle était égratignée, blessée, des traces de sang séché dessus. Il avait de la terre derrière ses ongles. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblait le reste de son corps. Il la laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas. Il soupira. Il était épuisé, éreinté, lassé._

 _La porte grinça doucement et le vieil homme entra avec un plateau repas dans les mains qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il se redressa difficilement alors que le vieil homme se réinstallait sur sa chaise. Il saliva d'envie en voyant toute la nourriture qu'il avait à sa portée. Enfin. Enfin, un vrai repas. Il prit les couverts et engloutit avec une telle vitesse ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau qu'il manqua de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Il vida aussi entièrement toute la carafe d'eau._

 _Ça faisait du bien. Il se sentait mieux. Juste un peu. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir. Le vieil homme dut le comprendre puisqu'il le laissa et sortit de la pièce. Il se recoucha. Il se blottit dans la couette et laissa tomber sa tête contre les oreillers moelleux. Il ferma les paupières et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, ni cauchemars. Juste quelque chose d'agréable et de reposant. Il était bien._

 _Le lendemain, il avait eu le droit à un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, un médecin vint pour l'ausculter. Il lui demanda, ensuite, ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant que les deux enfants ne le trouvent dans un état lamentable dans la forêt. Alors, il parla. Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était parti. Comment son village avait été attaqué. Comment ses parents l'avait fait fuir avec sa petite sœur. Comment sa famille était morte, le laissant pour seul survivant. Comment il avait couru pour sortir des maisons en feu. Comment il avait erré le long la plage. Comment il avait trouvé refuge sur une colline lors de la tempête. Comment il avait déambulé dans la forêt. Comment il s'était nourri avec les fruits des arbres. Comment il avait bu l'eau de la pluie. Comment il avait survécu._

 _\- Il est en sous-nutrition et a des carences en fer et en vitamine D. Je vais lui prescrire des compléments alimentaires pour y remédier et il faudra l'exposer au soleil. Il a aussi une faiblesse musculaire à cause de la faim. Il devra faire travailler ses muscles ou il risquera de les avoir atrophiés. De plus, il se peut qu'il garde des séquelles psychologiques dues à ce qu'il a vu et à ce qu'il vécut, pronostiqua le médecin. C'est déjà surprenant qu'il ait survécu jusque-là._

 _\- Quels genres de séquelles psychologiques ? s'enquit le vieil homme, incertain._

 _\- Des troubles de la personnalité. Ça peut être de la schizophrénie ou il peut être atteint de la personnalité borderline ou de troubles bipolaires. Dans tous les cas, il sera mentalement instable. Je repasserai dans quelques semaines pour voir son évolution. Et il est fort à parier qu'il n'agira plus comme s'il était un enfant, mais comme s'il était un adulte._

 _Le médecin partit. Le vieil homme lui dit d'aller prendre une douche. Il acquiesça. Il se leva avec difficulté. Il chancela lorsqu'il essaya de marcher. Son corps était toujours aussi faible bien qu'il ait pu se restaurer. Il suivit le vieil homme jusqu'aux salles de bains communes. Il avait eu le temps de comprendre que cet endroit était une sorte l'orphelinat. Il avait entendu des cris et des rires d'enfants. Des courses dans les couloirs. Des disputes pour des jouets. Des pleurs suite à une chute. De la vie._

 _Il prit sa douche. Ça faisait du bien. C'était agréable. Il n'avait plus froid. Il avait chaud. Ses blessures le piquaient. La terre partait de son corps. Ses muscles noués se détendaient. C'était relaxant. C'était soulageant. Il se sécha avec une serviette cotonneuse. C'était doux. On lui avait donné de nouveaux vêtements pour remplacer les lambeaux qu'il avait. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, tout propre et habillé, il tomba nez à nez avec les deux garçons accompagnés de deux autres enfants. L'un d'eux eut un grand sourire en le voyant._

 _\- T'as l'air d'aller mieux ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur dans la forêt ! Pas vrai, Kuroo ?_

 _\- Tellement que t'as pleuré, Bokuto, se moqua ledit Kuroo._

 _\- C'est même pas vrai ! Et toi aussi t'as eu peur. Pas vrai, Akaashi, qu'il a eu peur ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Bokuto-san. Je n'étais pas là._

 _Kuroo tira la langue à Bokuto qui entra dans une phase de dépression._

 _\- Bien joué, Kuroo, marmonna le dernier garçon, concentré sur sa console de jeu. Il est en emo-mode, maintenant._

 _Akaashi eut un soupir de désespoir et entraîna Bokuto avec lui._

 _\- Akaashi est avec lui. C'est pas vraiment grave, du coup. T'es pas d'accord, Kenma ?_

 _Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Ils avaient l'air de s'apprécier. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils avaient de la chance. Lui, il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait plus. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Il n'en aurait jamais. C'était une fatalité._

 _Quelqu'un arriva dans le couloir de derrière lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda le nouvel arrivant. Vous ne mangez pas ?_

 _\- On y allait, Yakkun, mais on a croisé Chibi-chan en chemin._

 _\- Chibi-chan…? La crevette que vous avez trouvé dans la forêt ?_

 _Il se retrouva entraîné par Yaku et Kuroo vers le self, Kenma à leur suite. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient beaucoup. Ils parlaient joyeusement. Ils parlaient avec entrain. Ils parlaient fort. Kenma, aussi, parlait. Des fois. Très peu. Doucement. Juste un chuchotement. Juste un murmure. Pas plus. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Lui, il ne parlait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il n'aimait pas parler. Il n'aimait plus parler. Avant, il aimait parler. Il parlait beaucoup. Il parlait à ses parents. Il parlait à sa petite sœur. Il parlait aux habitants du village. Maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de parler. Il parlait au silence. Le silence lui parlait._

 _\- Tu n'es pas bavard, dit Kenma. Tu n'as pas parlé depuis qu'on t'as croisé._

 _C'était une affirmation. Pas une question. Kenma ne posait pas de question. Kenma constatait simplement. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il semblait être comme ça. Il était comme ça._  
 _Ils étaient un peu en retrait derrière Kuroo et Yaku. Ils marchaient un peu moins vite qu'eux. Ils marchaient plus lentement qu'eux. Surtout parce qu'il était toujours faible. Surtout parce que Kenma était toujours sur sa console. Surtout parce qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés._

 _Ils s'étaient installés à une table où il y avait Akaashi et Bokuto étaient déjà assis. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il y avait d'autres personnes avec eux. C'était bruyant. C'était animé. C'était vivant. Il était bien ici. Il se sentait bien ici. Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Il ne voulait plus partir d'ici._

 _Parce que le silence avait fui._

 _Parce que le silence était parti._

 _Parce que le silence était absent._

 _Parce que le silence l'avait abandonné._

* * *

 _ **« Le silence a le poids de larmes. »**_

 _ **Louis Aragon –**_ _ **Le domaine privé**_ _ **(1982)**_


	6. Hinata Shōyō

**Yo ! Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera en deux parties et sera le dernier. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas poster les deux semaines qui suivent, je m'en excuse d'avance. Du coup, la première partie du dernier chapitre sera postée le 3 juin et la deuxième, le 10 juin.**

 **Toujours merci à Nymouria pour sa review, j'suis super contente que tu apprécies cette fic.**

 **Si vous avez des requêtes pour des bonus sur cette fic, je suis preneuse. Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **«**_ _ **We said tonight**_

 _ **No going back**_

 _ **Nothing seems right**_

 _ **Stuck in the past**_ _ **»**_

 _ **ONE OK ROCK –**_ _ **I was**_ _ **King**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ambitions**_ _ **(2017)**_

* * *

 _Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. Ils étaient dehors à prendre le soleil dans le parc. Il était assis sur un banc à côté de Kenma qui jouait sur son portable, sa PSP n'ayant plus de batterie. Pour une fois, il était calme. Il était juste avachi sur le banc. Il mangeait des bonbons. Il ne faisait que de se reposer. Sûrement parce que Bokuto et Kuroo n'étaient pas là pour l'entraîner dans leurs bêtises. C'était calme quand ils n'étaient pas. Même avec la présence d'excités comme Lev et Taketora Yamamoto qui hurlaient à tout bout de champs. Heureusement que Yaku était là pour les recadrer._

 _Quelqu'un était arrivé derrière eux. Deux bras étaient passés autour de son cou alors qu'une chevelure qu'il connaissait bien était apparue dans son champ de vision._

 _Kenma s'était enfui. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça. Il avait raison._

 _\- Alors comme ça, Hinata-chan va nous quitter ? s'était enquis Yukie Shirofuku en appuyant ses doigts sur ses joues qu'il avait gonflées. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu vas partir où ? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner pour une autre, j'espère. Bokuto m'a déjà fait le coup. Il m'a laissé pour Akaashi, tu te rends compte…?_

 _Il s'entendait bien avec Yukie. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était sympa. Elle était un peu comme sa grand-sœur. Elle mangeait beaucoup. La moitié de son paquet de bonbons avait déjà disparu._

 _\- Akaashi a des avantages que tu n'as pas, avait-il répondu avec un clin d'œil entendu, éloignant son paquet de bonbons de la jeune fille par mesure de sécurité._

 _\- Qui a perverti le petit ange que tu étais !? s'était-t-elle écriée, faussement choquée, une mine horrifiée peinte sur le visage._

 _Ils s'étaient regardés avant d'exploser de rire._

 _\- Alors, où est-ce que tu vas, mon cher enfant ?_

 _\- À Kyoto, je crois._

 _\- Whaow ! La chance ! Y'a plein de trucs cools à visiter à Kyoto ! En plus, il parait que la nourriture est super bonne là-bas !_

 _\- C'est surtout ça qui t'intéresse à Kyoto…_

 _\- Hinata-chan, tu me cherches…?_

 _\- Je n'oserais pas._

 _Yukie lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux avant de lui prendre son paquet de bonbons. Elle s'était assise sur le banc à côté de lui avec un air sérieux._

 _\- Tu pars en mission…?_

 _\- Ouais…_

 _\- Tu seras seul…?_

 _\- Hum…_

 _\- Oublie pas tes médocs._

 _\- Hé ! J'arrive à me contrôler, maintenant !_

 _\- Maintenant…? T'as déjà oublié comment t'as agressé Inuoka-chan…?_

 _Il avait baissé la tête. Inuoka avait juste dit quelque chose de travers, ce n'était pas volontaire. Il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. On l'avait prévenu qu'il était devenu fou. Il n'y avait pas cru malgré les voix sournoises qui lui soufflaient des insanités à l'oreille. Elles lui murmuraient inlassablement d'écouter ses pulsions, son instinct. Comme une bête sauvage._

 _Heureusement, les personnes présentes autour d'eux l'avaient empêchées de faire du mal à Inuoka. Il s'en était tellement voulu qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait le jeune homme, il s'excusait. Il culpabilisait toujours._

 _Nekomata était passé près du banc et avait appelé Yukie. Celle-ci s'était levée et s'était tournée vers lui._

 _\- À la prochaine, Hinata-chan !_

 _\- Tu me dois un paquet de bonbons, Yukie._

* * *

Le mois de Mai venait de débuter. Il faisait beau et assez chaud. Ukai leur avait laissé une semaine de répit. Ils n'avaient aucune mission et ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient allés en cours toute la semaine. Dès le week-end, Hinata en avait profité pour aller passer du temps à Shinjuku Gyoen, un parc dans les arrondissements de Shinjuku et Shibuya, histoire de prendre l'air. Kageyama, quant à lui, avait disparu quelque part. Mais Hinata ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il serait de retour pour le Lundi vu que leurs affaires allaient devoir reprendre. Ils devraient s'occuper de leur prochaine cible dans la semaine qui suivait.

Le rouquin était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre dont les branches se balançaient, soufflées par une douce brise printanière. Il avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Le parc était calme, mais pas silencieux. On pouvait entendre des groupes d'amis discuter, des gens faire leur jogging ou promener leur animaux de compagnie, des enfants jouer…

\- Ne serait-ce pas mon cher petit Hinata-chan en train de paresser dans l'herbe ? chantonna une voix au-dessus de sa tête. Que fait un enfant de ton âge tout seul dans un si grand parc ?

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! s'exclama-t-il en rouvrant violemment les yeux.

Hinata gonfla ses joues. Yukie appuya dessus avec ses indexes pour les dégonfler. Elle était accompagnée de Kaori Suzumeda, Yamato Saruki et Akinori Konoha. Pour tous les connaître, Hinata savait d'avance que ça allait tourner au vinaigre d'ici peu. Seule Kaori était calme.

\- Tu me dois un paquet de bonbons, Yukie.

\- J'en ai ! Mais chez moi… tu m'accompagnes, mon cher petit ?

\- Arrête ça. On dirait un pédophile, marmonna Konoha.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Konoha-chan…?

\- Que tu étais une pédophile. On dirait que tu vas violer Hinata.

\- Je passe mon tour ! lança ce-dernier.

\- Konoha-chan… serais-tu jaloux…? Hinata-chan est juste mon enfant, tu sais. Tu es le seul dans mon cœur, chaton.

Saruki et Hinata partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe tellement ils se marraient. Ils en pleurait même de rire. Par contre, Konoha, cela le faisait tout de suite moins marrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, au fait ? demanda Hinata, une fois calmé.

\- Nekomata-san a dit qu'un certain Ukai Keishin avait quelque chose d'important nous dire, répondit Kaori. On est là pour ça.

\- Ukai-san…?

\- Tu le connais, mon petit Hinata-chan ?

\- Ouais, c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi depuis Kyoto. C'est lui qui me trouve du travail.

\- Donc tu sais où le trouver actuellement ?

\- Euh… oui…?

Hinata se retrouva embarqué de force par Yukie chez Ukai. Ce dernier habitait à Shibuya, pas très loin du parc. Ce ne fut pas long de trouver son appartement. Ukai s'étonna, d'ailleurs, de trouver le rouquin sur le pas de sa porte alors qu'il lui avait laissé la semaine de libre.

Le faux blond invita le groupe à entrer dans l'appartement et les conduisit au salon où il y avait du monde.

Kenma s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Bokuto qui était entre Kuroo et Akaashi. Ce dernier eut la même réaction en voyant Yukie entrer dans la pièce. Hinata et Kaori allèrent du côté de Lev et Yaku où s'était réfugié Kenma, alors que Konoha et Saruki étaient allés voir Akaashi.

Il manquait seulement Nekomata de ce que le roux avait entendu. Le vieil homme ne tarda pas à arriver et Ukai s'installa dans son canapé avec lui, tous les adolescents autour d'eux.

\- On a étudié les fichiers qui se trouvaient sur la clef USB qui a été récupérée au Palais Impérial, commença Ukai. Cela a un rapport avec toi, Hinata. Toi et ton village.

Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout aussi intrigué que le reste des personnes présentes.

* * *

 _Il était caché derrière la porte entre-ouverte et regardait avec curiosité à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses parents étaient attablés autour de la table du salon. Natsu était couchée. Il était discrètement sorti de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes quand il avait entendu ses parents discuter. C'était une conversation entre adultes. Une discussion d'adultes. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il était parti. Il n'y avait pas plus que ça prêté attention. Il était retourné se coucher._

 _\- D'où est-ce que tu sors cette clef ? avait demandé la femme dans le salon._

 _\- Je l'ai volée à l'homme du gouvernement qui est venu cet après-midi, avait répondu l'homme. Cette clef permet d'activer un programme qu'ils nous ont implantés. On est les cobayes du gouvernement. On est leurs armes biologiques. Tout le monde dans ce village. On ne peut pas y échapper._

 _La femme avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, une expression horrifiée sur le visage._

 _\- Co… co-comment est-ce… possible…?_

 _\- Ils ont mis les puces dans la nourriture qu'ils nous avaient fournis. Tu te rappelles…? Les rations après le tsunami qui avait ravagé tout le village ? Elles ont été injectées dedans pour être sûr que tous les habitants en aient une._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ça… ? C'est horrible._

 _\- Pour faire la guerre._

 _Le lendemain, le village était attaqué par les hommes du gouvernement._

 _Officiellement, parce que les habitant s'étaient rebellés contre l'autorité de l'empereur. Parce qu'ils prévoyaient une révolution._

 _Officieusement, pour récupérer la clef. Pour savoir lesquels de leurs cobayes seraient utiles. Pour mener à bien leur expérience. Pour pouvoir conquérir des territoires. Pour retrouver la puissance qu'avait le Japon lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Avant que les États-Unis ne les ridiculisent en bombardant Hiroshima et Nagasaki._

* * *

Le dimanche, Hinata était aussi sorti. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant, avançant sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris la vieille. Savoir que le massacre de son village était une expérience scientifique du gouvernement et qu'il en était le résultat le révulsait au plus haut point. Ça le dégoûtait profondément. Pour le coup, il aurait préféré crever avec toute sa famille.

Il avait aussi appris qu'Ushijima était un envoyé du gouvernement qui avait pour mission de le retrouver, lui et le clef, et de les amener à l'empereur qui mettrait ces années de recherches à l'œuvre en attaquant les États-Unis.

Il soupira et regarda un peu le paysage. Il avait décidé de se promener dans le parc central de Shinjuku. C'était bien plus tranquille que Shinjuku Gyoen, et il avait vraiment besoin de ce calme. Au détour d'un chemin, il tomba sur Ushijima Wakatoshi accompagné d'un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux rouges. Un grognements mécontent lui échappa. Il ne pouvait pas arriver pire chose aujourd'hui.

Il entendit un murmure sournois résonner dans son crâne quand son regard croisa celui de son camarade de classe.

 _Tues-le !_

\- Donne-moi la clef, ordonna Ushijima.

\- Non.

 _Tues-le ! Tues-le !_

Même pas de salutations. Il devrait peut-être écouter la petit voix sournoise qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille et scandait comme une litanie de tuer Ushiwaka.

 _Tues-le ! Tues-le ! Tues-le !_

\- Sais-tu, au moins, à quoi sert cette clef ? demanda Tendō Satori, celui qui accompagnait Ushijima.

\- On me l'a dit, oui ! Raison de plus pour ne pas vous la donner, cracha Hinata avec verve. Je ne deviendrais sûrement pas le pantin du gouvernement ! Plutôt crever !

 _Tues-les ! Tues-les ! Tues-les ! Tues-les !_

Il ne le pouvait pas les tuer. Il n'avait pas encore trouver un motif valable auprès de Nekomata et Ukai. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

 _Tues-les ! Tues-les ! Tues-les ! Tues-les ! Tues-les !_

 _Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferais._

* * *

Hinata avait réussi à s'échapper de cette conversation inutile avec Ushijima et Tendō et était rentré chez lui. Kageyama n'était pas encore là.

Il se laissa choir sur la canapé quand son téléphone sonna.

« _Hinata…_ murmura la voix grave de Kuroo. »

Le roux sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était toujours le cas quand on l'appelait par son nom, et non un surnom.

\- Oui…?

« _Si tu es chez toi, allume la télé et mets sur le journal._ »

Hinata s'exécuta et mit le journal sur une chaîne nationale. Quelques informations sans importance défilèrent. Mais quand il entendit la dernière nouvelle, il en laissa tomber son téléphone.

C'était la pire journée de sa vie.

« Le fameux tueur qui se faire appeler "le Corbeau" n'est autre qu'un jeune lycéen en première année : Hinata Shōyō. »

* * *

 _ **« Je choisis mes amis pour leur bonne présentation, mes connaissances pour leur bon caractère et mes ennemis pour leur bonne intelligence. Un homme ne peut être trop soigneux dans le choix de ses ennemis. »**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde –**_ _ **Le portrait de Dorian Gray**_ _**(1890)**_


	7. A Dangerous Mind

**Yo ! Désolée de poster aussi tard, j'étais très occupée aujourd'hui pour pouvoir le faire avant. C'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre.** **La chanson est _A Dangerous Mind_ de Within Temptation. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Nymouria et à Auroreborale** _(Tu sais que j'aime être sadique, sauf que pour le coup, j'avais une bonne raison. M'en veux pas trop. Et puis, y'aura pas de retard pour le prochain chapitre. Si c'est le cas, je jure sur la tête de Thana' que j'boirai pas de Sprite pendant un mois)_ **pour** **leur review !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **« Marbre, perle, rose, colombe,**_

 _ **Tout se dissout, tout se détruit**_

 _ **La perle fond, le marbre tombe,**_

 _ **La fleur se fane et l'oiseau fuit. »**_

 _ **Théophile Gautier –**_ _ **Affinités secrètes**_ _ **,**_ _ **Émaux et Camées**_ _ **(1852 – 1872)**_

* * *

 **I'm searching for answers**

 **Cause something is not right**

 **I follow the signs,**

 **I'm close to the fire**

 **I fear that soon you'll reveal**

 **Your dangerous mind**

 _Il avait vomis tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Vraiment. Il n'aurait pas dû accompagner Yukie et Konoha sur une de leur mission. Même si c'était Nekomata qui lui avait dit de le faire. C'était répugnant. Il y avait du sang partout dans la pièce et une dizaine de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Yukie et Konoha avait eu pour mission d'exterminer un groupe de dealers. Ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Il avait beau être fou, il avait des limites._

 _Yukie lui frotta le dos alors qu'il continuait de vider le contenu de son estomac. La bile lui brûlait la gorge. L'odeur de sang séché lui montait au nez. Sa tête tournait. Il ne se sentait pas très bien._

 _\- Hinata-chan, t'as voulu rester, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, lui avait-elle dit._

 _\- Laisse-le, c'est encore un gamin, avait commenté Konoha en taillant distraitement un bout de bois qu'il avait trouvé par terre. On est tous passé par là._

 _\- Konoha-chan, tu es sans cœur._

 _Yukie lui avait donné une bouteille pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche._

 _Il voulait juste effacer ce passage de sa vie de sa mémoire._

* * *

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **I fear you smile and the promise inside**

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **I fear you presence, I'm frozen inside, inside**

Hinata soupira en vérifiant que la fléchette qu'il avait dans la main était bien aiguisée. Il la posa avant dans prendre une autre. Il était dans une galère inimaginable. Il allait se venger d'Ushijima.

Peu importe le prix. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Après avoir vu l'information à la télévision, il avait ressemblé toutes ses armes qui traînaient dans l'appartement et avaient rempli un sac avec. Il avait récupéré son portable, et dit à Kuroo où il allait aller se cacher avant de jeter le téléphone par terre, et de le piétiner pour être sûr que même un génie en informatique comme Kenma ne pourrait en tirer aucune information. Il avait pris un sweat et rabattu la capuche sur sa tête pour sortir de chez lui.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans un vieux conteneur abandonné de la baie de Tokyo. Il était en sécurité pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps ?

La police devait déjà avoir trouver où il habitait. Ils devaient sûrement être en train de fouiller l'appartement. Il espérait pour Kageyama qu'il avait eu le temps de retirer toutes ses armes et de les cacher. Sinon, lui aussi risquait d'avoir des problème. À moins que la police ne pense que les affaires lui appartiennent, ce qui était fort probable tant qu'ils ne vérifiaient pas les empreintes digitales.

Hinata grinça des dents et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette. Il avait pris l'habitude de fumer dès qu'il était extrêmement énervé. Il en était déjà à sa quatrième clope. Il avait vraiment envie de se défouler, mais sortir d'ici était trop risqué. Il ne savait pas sur quoi il pouvait tomber dehors.

La porte du conteneur grinça, alors que le roux s'était mis dans l'ombre d'un vieux meuble en métal à moitié défoncé.

\- Chibi-chan, t'es là ? demanda la voix de Kuroo.

Le bruit des pas de Kuroo se répercutaient contre les parois du bâtiment. Il n'était pas seul. Sûrement avec des gens de confiance. Hinata était rassuré de savoir que c'était le brun. Il sortit de sa cachette pour aller à sa rencontre. Il était avec Yaku, Kenma et Lev. Ce dernier traînait derrière lui quelqu'un qui avait un sac de tissus sur la tête avec des trous pour que la personne puisse respirer.

\- Alors, crevette, ça va ? Pas trop angoissé ? railla Yaku.

\- Yakkun si tout le monde savait ce que tu faisais en réalité et que t'avais la police au cul, forcément que tu serais angoissé.

\- Je suis plus énervé qu'angoissé, dit Hinata.

\- T'as pas peur de te faire chopper par les flics ? s'étonna Lev.

\- S'ils cherchaient vraiment Shōyō, ils pourraient le trouver en utilisant la puce qu'il y a dans son corps, marmonna Kenma. Elle doit forcément contenir un système de géolocalisation ou alors ils n'y ont simplement pas pensé.

\- Oooh, j'y avais pas pensé, fit Kuroo. Sinon, Chibi-chan, on a un cadeau pour toi.

Lev balança le corps qu'il traînait derrière lui aux pieds d'Hinata qui retira le sac de tissus qui était sur de la personne. Un rictus vicieux déforma le visage du rouquin en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'un éclat nouveau apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

\- Crevette, arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est effrayant.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que depuis que je suis parti de l'appartement, j'imaginais mille et une façon de le torturer. Alors le voir juste devant moi, ça me donne encore plus d'idées…

\- Tu es un pervers, Chibi-chan.

\- Non. Juste fou.

* * *

Kuroo, Kenma, Lev et Yaku étaient partis, laissant à Hinata tout le loisir de déballer son matériel de travail. Il avait pris une chaîne pour attacher Ushijima à un poteau du vieux meuble en métal qui était enfoncé dans le sol.

\- Réveille-toi, sale fils de pute ! hurla Hinata en mettant un coup de pied dans la tête d'Ushijima.

 **I'm** **searching** **for** **answers**

 **Not** **questioned before**

 **The cruse of awareness**

 **There's no peace of mind**

 **As your true colors show**

 **A dangerous sign**

Ushiwaka cracha du sang. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas la douleur. Sûrement à cause des somnifères. Lev aimait trop utilisé des somnifères. Et il en mettait toujours trop. C'était pour ça qu'il ne sentait rien pour l'instant.

Lev travaillait en duo avec Yaku et ils avaient pour habitude d'enlever des gens pour les amener aux personnes comme Hinata qui se chargeaient de leur extraire des informations.

\- Hinata Shōyō, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça te fait marrer de pourrir la vie des gens, connard !? Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir balancé aux flics, enculé ! J'espère que t'aimes l'eau.

Hinata lança une serviette sur la tête de son camarade de classe avant de prendre un seau rempli d'eau et de le vider sur la serviette. Il retira la serviette pour qu'Ushijima ne se noie pas. Il allait le torturer pendant des heures. Juste pour se venger. Ce serait dommage qu'il meurt dès le début. Même la petite voix dans sa tête était d'accord avec lui, pour une fois. Il allait y aller lentement pour bien le faire souffrir.

Un fou rire incontrôlable le prit. Ça allait être tellement jouissif !

Il sortit des fléchettes d'une petite boite qu'il avait dans sa poche, et les fit machinalement tourner dans sa main en fait les cent pas. Ushiwaka lui lançait un regard noir. Il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Hinata avait trop de haine envers lui et il était beaucoup trop instable mentalement pour pouvoir se contenir.

Son trouble de la personnalité était vraiment inquiétant.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pensé à des milliers de façons de te torturer. Sauf qu'aucune d'elle ne m'a satisfait. Aucune d'elle n'est assez cruelle pour un enfoiré comme toi. Alors tâche au moins de me divertir un minimum. Ce serait dommage de gâcher le cadeau que Yaku et Lev m'ont si gentiment fait.

Il prit une fléchette entre ses doigts et la lança sur Ushijima. Elle se planta dans sa cuisse droite. Il ne réagit même pas. Une moue vexée apparut sur le visage d'Hinata. Il en lança une deuxième, un peu plus haut. Ushijima grimaça juste. La troisième se cassa dans sa main. Ça l'énervait de voir le jeune homme aussi stoïque.

Le rouquin lui envoya rageusement la serviette sur le visage. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de vider de l'eau dessus, il versa de l'essence que Kuroo lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Il retira le bout de tissus. Ushijima toussa avant de cracher. Il avait un sale goût dans la bouche, maintenant.

Hinata prit la pince qu'il avait utilisé pour arracher les ongles de Nakagawa. Il coinça une des dents d'Ushiwaka, qui avait la bouche ouverte pour récupérer son souffle, entre les deux bouts de l'outil. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Le gouvernement je l'emmerde, okay !?

Il tira sur la pince et arracha la dent. Le brun hurla de douleur. Hinata afficha un sourire satisfait. Enfin il avait réussi à briser son masque d'impassibilité.

Il posa la pince pour prendre une paire de ciseaux pour la planter dans la main d'Ushijima qui essayait de prendre le poignard qui jonchait à côté de lui.

\- N'y pense même pas. Tu t'échapperas pas d'ici. Je vais te détruire le corps comme tu as détruit ma vie. Tu sais qu'une centaine de personnes sont mortes à cause de ces conneries de soldats modifiés ? On avait rien demandé ! Et toi, tu aides des gens comme ça ? Tu me répugnes.

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **I see the truth that you've buried inside**

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **There is no mercy, just anger I find, I find**

Il ramassa le poignard. Il pointa le bout sous la gorge d'Ushijima.

\- Toute ma famille est morte dans ce bordel du gouvernement. J'ai failli crever à cause de cette histoire. Je partage même ma tête avec une sale petite voix vicieuse qui me conseille de t'enfoncer cette lame dans le ventre. T'en penses quoi ? susurra-t-il. Elle a souvent raison, cette voix. Quand je t'ai croisé, elle m'a conseillé de te tuer, et crois-moi, je vais l'écouter.

Ushijima darda un regard dédaigneux sur Hinata qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un tic qu'il avait pris à chaque fois que les choses devenaient réellement intéressantes. Il fit glisser la lame sur le torse du jeune homme. L'essence se mélangea avec le sang. Il écrasa son mégot sur la plaie, brûlant la peau au passage. Il prit son briquet et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il s'accroupit et mit un coup de poing dans le visage d'Ushiwaka, lui faisant tomber une dent.

Il joua avec son poignard, faisant couler de plus en plus de sang. Il souriait comme un malade. C'était divertissant, mais il se lassa rapidement.

Hinata se leva.

 **I just have to know, while I still have time**

 **Do I have to run or hide away from you?**

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **I see the truth that you've buried inside**

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **There is no mercy, just anger I find**

Il ramassa le bidon d'essence et le déboucha. Il en versa un peu partout dans le conteneur. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il avait aussi trouvé un trou dans le mur en taule du fond. Il pouvait toujours fuir si ça se passait mal pour lui. Kenma avait raison. Il devait forcément y avoir un système de géolocalisation dans cette foutu puce.

Il grimaça. Il avait beau avoir passé une partie de sa rage sur Ushijima, il n'en était pas pour autant soulagé. Il était même encore plus énerver qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il devait demander à Lev de lui amener le gars qui traînait avec Ushijima quand il l'avait croisé au parc central de Shinjuku.

Le roux retourna là où il avait laissé Ushiwaka. Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Hinata avait trop joué.

\- Une dernière chose à dire avant de mourir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je travaillais pour le gouvernement, murmura Ushijima.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de tout comprendre.

Le gouvernement n'y était pour rien. C'était évident maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Tout était lié à la mission qu'Ukai lui avait confié avec Kageyama. Le gouvernement n'était pas au courant de toute cette histoire. Les seules personnes au courant étaient les hommes politiques. Alors comment la clef USB s'était retrouvée au Palais Impérial ?

La porte du vieux conteneur abandonné fut propulser à l'intérieur. Une dizaine d'hommes armés y entra, quelqu'un devant eux à leur tête.

La réponse était juste sous ses yeux.

\- Hinata Shōyō, enfin je te trouve.

\- Otonashi Watanabe…

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **I see the truth that you've buried inside**

 **It's in your eyes, what's on your mind**

 **There is no mercy, just anger I find, I find**


	8. Otonashi Watanabe

**Yo ! Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie jusqu'au bout ! J'ai vraiment apprécier l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lire.**

 **Un grand merci à Nymouria **( _tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour se chapitre. Désolée !)_ **et à Auroreborale** ( _meuf, ça me faisait juste trop marrer de voir tes reviews. Et j'étais pas la seule, si tu vois à qui je fais référence)_ **.**

 **Peut-être à bientôt pour un bonus. Je vous laisse sur cette fin.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Hinata regarda avec dégoût Otonashi à la tête de ses hommes.

\- Vous êtes le plus gros connard que j'ai jamais vu, cracha le rouquin. Vous avez fait croire à tout le monde que c'était le gouvernement qui était derrière tout ça. Vous avez fait ça juste pour votre envie de pouvoir, et non pour vous venger de la défaite contre les États-Unis lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est vous qui avez demandé la mission que Loup et moi devons exécuter à Ukai-san, parce que les politiciens sont au courant de vos magouilles et que ça vous dérange. Vous voulez éviter que ça ne remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Empereur. Vous êtes pitoyable.

\- Je te félicite. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de tout comprendre, sourit Otonashi. Sauf que tu as faux sur un point. L'Empereur est au courant de toute cette histoire, c'est pour lui que je travaille. Et j'ai déjà accompli ma mission.

Otonashi sortit quelque chose de sa poche avec un air satisfait. C'était une petite clef manufacturée en or et sertie de pierreries. C'était la petite clef manufacturée en or et sertie de pierreries. C'était sa petite clef manufacturée en or et sertie de pierreries.

\- Il semblerait que tu l'es oubliée en partant de chez toi. Quel dommage.

L'homme ouvrit une mallette qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains. C'était un système électronique avec une serrure. Il introduisit la clef à l'intérieur et la tourna.

\- Ça fait onze ans que j'attendais ça ! Mon rêve va enfin se réaliser !

La tête d'Hinata se mit à tourner, alors que tout lui paraissait flou.

La puce qui était dans son corps venait d'être activée. Sa conscience semblait l'abandonner peu à peu.

 _Tu vas pas abandonner, tapette ? J'ai pas envie d'être dans la tête d'un fragile. Reprends-toi !_

Le rouquin se redressa. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était recroquevillé. La petite voix dans sa tête avait raison, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il ricana.

\- Vous pensez que je n'ai pas prévu qu'on allait trouver ma planque…? Le liquide qui est par terre, je suis sûr que vous pensez que c'est de l'eau. Vous avez tort. C'est de l'essence. Et j'ai un briquet.

Hinata recula vers le trou qu'il avait repéré dans le mur du fond tout en jouant avec son briquet. Quand il fut assez près du trou, il se baissa.

\- Bye bye !

Il alluma la flamme et la mit en contact avec l'essence.

Le conteneur explosa.

* * *

 _Ils étaient train de manger leur dîner dans la bonne humeur. Sa mère donnait à manger à Natsu qui riait joyeusement. Il parlait à son père de sa journée où il avait joué avec ses amis. Puis tout avait viré au cauchemar. Des coups de feu avaient retenti ainsi que de multiples explosions._

 _Leur parents les avaient faits sortir par la porte de la cave. Ils étaient partis en courant le plus vite possible. Sa maison venait d'exploser._

 _Il pleurait. Ses parents étaient encore à l'intérieur. Il avait serré plus fort la main de Natsu et avait continué de courir. Natsu avait du mal à le suivre. Elle était trop petite. Elle avait trébuché. Il s'était arrêté pour la rejoindre. Un bâtiment à côté d'eux avait explosé. Les débris étaient tombés sur Natsu._

 _Un hurlement de souffrance lui avait échappé, alors qu'encore plus de larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il était parti en courant. Il s'était réfugié sur une colline._

* * *

Hinata courait à en perdre haleine le long des docks. Il devait trouver un endroit où reprendre son souffle. Il savait qu'Otonashi n'était pas mort dans l'explosion. Il savait aussi qu'il ne tarderait pas à le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses esprits et à contrôler son corps. Ses membres étaient lourds et commençaient à s'engourdir. Il y avait une deuxième petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de rejoindre Otonashi, et qui se disputait avec l'autre petite voix. Il perdait vraiment la tête.

Hinata dérapa et tourna entre deux vieux bâtiments. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffles. Ses poumons commençaient à le brûler. Heureusement qu'il avait pu faire une pause.

Il était seul dans cette affaires, et il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. Déjà, parce qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone pour contacter quelqu'un. Ensuite, parce qu'il risquait de compromettre les couvertures de ses amis en les mêlant à cette histoire. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui filer un coup de main.

Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchaient de lui ainsi que des murmures. Ils l'avaient rapidement retrouvé ou l'activation de la puce avait bien ralentit ses mouvements. Ils savaient où il était, c'était évident. Mais ils ne venaient pas dans sa direction. Ils devaient sûrement attendre qu'il perde totalement le contrôle de son corps pour l'avoir.

Hinata s'appuya sur le mur et avança le plus silencieusement possible, bien que ce soit inutile. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il était alors que ça faisait à peine deux heures.

Il arriva devant un immeuble abandonné. Devant, il y avait Otonashi et ses hommes.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais ici. Tu as prévisible.

\- Tch !

Hinata voulu faire demi-tour, mais d'autres homme de main d'Otonashi lui bloquait la route. Il ne les avait même pas entendu le suivre.

Un homme baraqué l'attrapa et lui fit une clef de bras avec une main pour bloquer ses mouvements. De l'autre, il tenait un Glock.

* * *

 _\- Hinata-chan, fais ça plus sérieusement, l'avait grondé Yukie._

 _\- Mais je fais ça sérieusement ! C'est juste que Bokuto est trop fort pour moi._

 _\- C'est normal, je suis le meilleur ! s'était vanté Bokuto._

 _\- Tu t'es juste entraîné, Bokuto-san, avait soupiré Akaashi._

 _\- Akaashi !_

 _\- Tu te fais toujours manqué de respect par ton kouhaï, Bokuto. Il va falloir faire quelque chose, s'était marré Konoha. Quand je pense que c'est toi notre chef._

 _\- C'est parce que je suis le meilleur, j'vous dit._

 _\- Fermez-là ! On doit entraîner Hinata-chan !_

 _Yukie les avait tous frappé pour qu'ils se reconcentrent sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Nekomata leur avait demandé de lui apprendre à se défendre. Yukie et Konoha s'en sortaient bien jusqu'à ce que Bokuto passe dans le coin avec Akaashi. Il avait directement voulu se joindre à eux pour les aider. Yukie lui avait alors demandé de jouer son opposant. Bokuto n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le bloquer avec une clef de bras. Il avait essayé de se libéré de la poigne, mais impossible._

 _\- Écoute bien, Hinata-chan. Quand tu te retrouves dans cette situation, le mieux à faire, c'est de se baisser pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Après, il te faut juste penser à la meilleure solution pour le battre pendant que ce cours laps de temps. Avec un simplet comme Bokuto comme adversaire, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal._

 _\- Yukie ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi méchante avec moi !?_

 _\- Elle n'a pas tort. Tu es un simplet, Bokuto-san._

* * *

\- Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire ou on sera obligé d'utiliser la force.

\- Vous venez de le faire, et je ne vous suivrai pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Un écrivain irlandais disait « _on a toujours le choix_ ». Alors, non, je ne vous suivrai pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, de tout façon, ricana Hinata. Alors, pourquoi vouloir utiliser la force ? Vous avez besoin de moi. À la limite, vous pouvez me coller une balle dans une jambe, un bras ou encore l'épaule, mais vu la façon dont vous tremblez, je doute fort que vous soyez capable de me viser correctement.

Il se baissa, forçant l'homme à en faire de même. Dans le mouvement, il lâcha un des bras d'Hinata qui en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre, et lui tordre le poignet pour récupérer son arme. Il posa le canon du pistolet sur sa tempe, retira le cran de sécurité et posa un doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Tirer, ça ne me fait pas peur. Je préfère crever que de devenir votre chien. Vous avez peut-être activer le programme, mais j'arrive encore un minimum à me contrôler. Pour l'instant…

\- Tu es fou, grogna Otonashi.

\- Ça, je le sais depuis que je suis gosse. C'est un fait. Je suis fou. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas peur de tirer. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'aurais vécu ma vie comme je l'ai voulu, et je mourrai comme je l'aurais voulu.

\- Fais pas ça, gamin.

\- Tu vas m'en empêcher…?

\- Attrapez-le ! L'Empereur ne pardonnera pas notre échec, cette fois-ci !

Les hommes d'Otonashi se jetèrent sur Hinata qui les esquiva habilement en rigolant comme un taré. La petite voix dans sa tête l'avait complètement submergée. Il lui avait laissé tout le contrôle de son esprit. Elle avait vaincu la voix de la puce. Il tua tous ses opposants, laissant seulement Otonashi en vie. Il grimpa tout en haut de l'immeuble abandonné. Il avança jusqu'au bord du toit et regarda la ville. Les lueurs couleurs feu du soleil couchant se reflétaient dans ses deux yeux ambrés.

* * *

 _Il était assis au bord de la mer. Le vent salin soufflait doucement dans ses mèches rousses. Les lueurs couleurs feu du soleil couchant brillaient dans l'océan. C'était calme. On entendait seulement les vagues s'échouer sur la falaise._

 _\- Hé, Kenma, avait-il murmuré, tu m'appelleras quand je serais à Kyoto…?_

 _\- … je t'enverrai des messages, avait chuchoté Kenma en soupirant d'agacement à la vue du « Game Over » qui s'était affiché sur l'écran de sa PSP. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… juste comme ça… Je me disais que ça allait être triste sans vous._

 _\- Je te prêterai une console, si tu veux._

 _Il avait ri en entendant le réponse de Kenma et s'était laissé tomber en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Il somnolait à moitié quand des bruits s'étaient faits entendre depuis le chemin derrière eux ainsi que des éclats de voix._

 _\- Kenma ! Chibi-chan ! avait hurlé Kuroo. On vous a cherché partout avec Yakkun et Lev._

 _\- Pourquoi donc ?_

 _\- C'est l'heure de mangé, avait soupiré Yaku. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _\- On discutait. Je pars demain à Kyoto, vous vous rappelez ?_

 _\- Tu vas me manquer, Hinata, avait pleuré Lev en le serrant dans ses bras._

* * *

Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner. Otonashi l'avait suivi. Il le regardait avec horreur, il avait remis le canon sur sa tempe.

Un rire amer lui échappa.

\- _Mea culpa…_ murmura-t-il en jetant un dernier regard à Tokyo.

Hinata appuya sur la gâchette.

* * *

 _ **Dalida a dit : « On ne doit pas nous voler notre mort, car elle fait partie de notre vie, il est donc important de vivre aussi ce moment-là. »**_


	9. Bonus 1

**Yo ! Ça fait un bout de temps depuis le dernier chapitre, mais voilà le premier bonus qui est un peu court. Si vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander.**

 **Merci à Nymouria** _(je suis super contente que ma fic t'es plus, et encore désolée pour avoir tué Hinata)_ **, Auroreborale **_(j'aime bien écrire des trucs déprimants, je ne sait pas pourquoi. Bref, j'avais me mettre à rattraper les chapitre que j'ai en retard de ta fit, promis !)_ **et à Troubadour bleu **_(merci, ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire ta rêviez ! Je pensais faire peut-être des bonus où j'expliquerai comment Otonashi et l'Empereur en sont venus à faire la puce, alors tu auras des explications !)_ **pour leur review ** ** **! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de vous lire.********

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Georges Clémenceau a dit : « Pour mes obsèques, je ne veux que le strict nécessaire, c'est-à-dire moi. »**_

* * *

Tout le monde sortait de l'église en silence pour se diriger vers le cimetière.

Il pleuvait dehors.

Il faisait froid aussi, bien qu'ils soient en Mai. Le sol était boueux, les nuages d'un gris foncé, et le tonnerre grondait de temps à autre après le passage d'un éclair. Le vent soufflait faisant fouetter la pluie dans la terre humide.

Le cercueil avait été déposé au fond du trou devant la pierre tombale. Des inscriptions étaient gravées dans le marbre froid ruisselant d'eau.

Hinata Shōyō. 2002-2017.

Hinata était parti.

Hinata s'était suicidé.

Hinata était mort.

Hinata les avaient quitté.

Son enterrement avait été organisé par Nekomata qui avait payé tous les frais. Tout avait était fait simplement, sans fioriture.

Mais le cercueil était vide.

Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps d'Hinata.

Otonashi avait dû le récupérer pour effacer toutes preuves de manigances de sa part et de celle de l'Empereur. Il n'y avait plus de trace de la puce, plus de survivant du massacre de ce village, plus de témoin.

Tout le monde était venu. Bokuto et Lev ne faisaient que pleurer. Kenma avait laissé sa PSP chez lui. Yukie avait un paquet de bonbons. Les bonbons qu'elle avait piqué à Hinata et qu'elle lui devait. Elle ne pourrait jamais les lui donner. Même Kageyama était là.

Hinata allait leur manquer à eux tous. Pour différente raison.

Pour Nekomata, c'était le gosse qu'il avait aidé après que Kuroo et Bokuto l'aient trouvé dans la forêt. Le gosse qu'il avait aidé malgré sa folie. Un des gosses qu'il avait vu grandir.

Pour Ukai, c'était son petit protégé qu'il avait rencontré à Kyoto. Celui qui lui avait toujours rempli tous ses contrats le mieux sans discuter.

Pour Kuroo et Bokuto, c'était « Chibi-chan » qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt et avec qui ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups qui venait de partir.

Pour Lev, c'était l'ami avec lequel il avait fait les pires coups durant leur enfance. Celui avec qui il avait rigolé pendant des heures pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Pour Akaashi, c'était l'ami qui avait supporté avec lui les excentricités de Bokuto et Kuroo quand il n'y participait pas. Celui à qui il avait filé des coups de main quand il en avait besoin.

Pour Kenma, c'était l'ami avec lequel il avait passé des heures entières. À jouer, à parler et même à rien faire.

Pour Yukie, c'était son petit-frère qu'elle adorait embêter toutes les deux secondes. Celui à qui allait avait appris l'art de l'assassinat et du combat. Celui qu'elle avait aidé dans sa folie.

Pour Kageyama, c'était le coéquipier avec lequel il avait fait des missions de dingues. Celui avec lequel il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais avec lequel il avait eu des fous rire interminable entre deux contrats.

Hinata était leur petit rayon de soleil. Celui qui leur apportait de la joie même dans les moments les plus durs.

Il allait faire bien sombre sans lui. Il allait faire bien triste sans lui.

Rien ne sera plus pareil.

* * *

 _ **«**_ _ **Il y a deux points de vue d'où la mort se montre bien différente. De l'un de ces points vous apercevez la mort au bout de la vie, comme un fantôme à l'extrémité d'une longue avenue : elle vous semble petite dans l'éloignement, mais à mesure que vous en approchez elle grandit ; le spectre démesuré finit par étendre sur vous ses mains froides et par vous étouffer. De l'autre point de vue la mort paraît énorme au fond de la vie, mais à mesure que vous marchez sur elle, elle diminue, et quand vous êtes au moment de la toucher, elle s'évanouit. L'insensé et le sage, le poltron et le brave, l'esprit impie et l'esprit religieux, l'homme de plaisir et l'homme de vertu, voient ainsi différemment la mort dans la perspective. »**_

 _ **François-René de Chateaubriand,**_ _ **Pensées, réflexions et maximes**_ _ **(1848)**_


End file.
